Progression to Madness
by Imagine Anne Morgan
Summary: In an attempt to better himself and his town Randy Marsh makes a transformation seeks to pursue a more progressive society. To achieve his dream he'll alienate himself from his friends and wreak havoc across town. Stan is conflicted over his feelings about his dad, but resolves to work with Mayor McDaniels, Officer Barbrady and The Coon and Friends to put a stop to his father.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

On a sizzling summer morning in the small mountainous town of South Park, Colorado, Stan Marsh readied himself for yet another monotonous game of baseball. He dreaded the summer months and resented being forced to spend his summer holidays in the dugouts.

"Goddamnit!" Stan sighed with exasperation and fumbled with the buttons on his uniform. "This again. Why can't we just lose and get it over with? Why do we have to be so good at this stupid game?" He anticipated a summer of travelling across the country to endure a game his parents and the other adults in town were more excited about than he was. Stan groaned when he dug his baseball mitt out of his closet and went down stairs for breakfast.

"I made breakfast!" His mom announced cheerfully.

He barely had the chance to start eating when he made eye contact with his older sister Shelly. She was glowering at him from across the table. He focused on his breakfast and tried not to look at her headgear.

"What are you looking at TURD?" She sprayed spit all over the table. Because she had braces Shelly produced more saliva and spat whenever she spoke. She slammed her fist into the table which sent the dishes rattling around.

"N-nothing." Stan murmured nervously to his food. He didn't dare look at her. He didn't want to give her an excuse to punch him. He didn't want to go to the game with a black eye that would give Cartman an excuse to rip on him for being a wuss.

"MOM!" Shelly screamed. "He's looking at my headgear!"

"You brother isn't looking at your headgear Shelly." Sharon snapped without disguising her annoyance. "Eat your breakfast."

Shelly went silent and her mood quickly changed from hostility bordering on bitter resentment to curiosity. "Where the hell is dad?"

"I don't know." Sharon sighed and began loading dishes into the sink. "But, he better be ready soon."

"Can I skip baseball?" Stan asked without thinking. He didn't understand why he had to do something he hated more than math.

"You can't skip baseball you're the pitcher!" Sharon snapped at him. Ignoring his protests she shooed him out the kitchen. "Go get ready, we have to go soon." Sharon re-directed her attention to the top of the stairs. "RANDY!"

The Marsh Family were about to leave when Randy – Stan's embarrassing alcoholic father – emerges from the master bedroom wearing an eighties purple jumpsuit with shoulder pads, parachute pants, black fingerless gloves and eighties pointed shoes. His hair was styled in a mullet and he spent a good two minutes chewing gum and blowing bubbles. A move that irritated Sharon. Along with his ridiculous costume he held in his hand a child's keytar. He was strumming the keys and playing a song. Badly. It sounded like fingernails on a chalk board.

Sharon watched him astounded. This was by far the stupidest thing Randy had ever done and he'd done a lot of stupid things in his time. "You're not wearing that to our son's little league game against Denver!"

"Aw!" Randy danced his way down the stairs. It was like Michael Jackson albeit a lot less graceful. "What's wrong with a little team spirit?" Ignoring their embarrassment Randy danced around his family. Sharon tried to punch him twice, but missed both times, a move which pissed her off.

"Don't I look cool?" Randy asked oblivious to anything else but himself. "Better than a cheerleader am I right?"

"What are you doing dad?" Shelly asked aghast. Everyone wondered why she hated her family. "I hate this family. I hate it!"

"RANDY!" Sharon tried to punch him again, but he managed a back flip – a skill no one thought he was capable of and he was out of range within a matter of seconds.

"Hey Stan?" Randy wiggled his pelvis at his son in a half-assed attempt to dance like Elvis Presley. He played a few notes out of tune on his keytar.

"What?" His father's behaviour pissed him off and they hadn't even left the house yet. He wished he didn't have to put up with his dad's shit at his little league game or any other public event. Cartman definitely had an excuse to rip on him. The little fat kid would never let him live this down. As if he didn't need another reason to hate baseball.

Randy danced around them and winked at Sharon. "Your mom said I'm a baaaad boy!"

Embarrassed. Stan hid his face in his arm. "Goddamn it dad! No!"

Aggravated, Sharon grabbed her husband by the keytar strap and dragged him towards the car. "RANDY!"

"What the hell dud?" Kyle asked as he looked out the spectator's seats where their parents had gathered to watch them play.

Stan's face turned bright red with embarrassment. He knew what they were all looking at. His father was in the spectator's seats dancing around his mom with a beer in each hand and the keytar slung over his back.

Stan exchanged glances with Cartman who was already struggling to suppress hysterical laughter. It didn't take long, but Cartman lost it.

"Ha-ha!" Cartman shouted between fits of laughter. "Stan's dad's a loser!"

"What's with the stupid costume?" Kenny mumbled through his hood.

Stan's eyes widened in fear. To make matters worse Wendy was in the audience to see him play. She'd come along to watch as she said she would. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Dude! Dude!" Cartman rolled around on the floor. He was inaudible and struggled to hold up his phone so he could film Randy in the spectator's seats as he danced around Sharon.

"Dude?" Kyle asked confused. "What's up with your dad?"

"This is the funniest thing I've seen in my life!" He would never let Stan live this down.

Their coach Stephen Stotch ushered them to their positions on the field. Stan took his position on the pitcher's mound and made the first throw. He hoped he could make the kid from the other team walk to first base. He shuddered at the thought of spending the summer playing baseball while his dad pranced around in his stupid costume. Cartman's hysteria had died down enough for him to take his position at home base.

Struggling to concentrate Stan threw the first pitch. The kid struck out. "Come on dude, swing the bat!" Stan shouted at him.

"Nuh uh!" The kid shakes his head. "I'm striking out."

"Goddamn it!" He mumbled bitterly under his breath as he threw the next one. The kid struck out again.

He could hear Randy's taunts from the pitcher's mound. He silently prayed for his dad to stop. Wendy was watching. Hadn't he been embarrassed enough?

"Hey batter, batter, batter, batter!" Randy called out to the other team. "Can't hit it! Can't hit it! Can't hit it!"

Stan looked over at his dad. He groaned as he threw the next pitch. The kid struck out and took his seat in the dugouts.

"Aw! Goddamn it!" Kyle could be heard yelling from third base.

"Hey lady, lady bug, who's a lady, lady bug?" Butters sang to his feet. He wasn't the only one who hated this game and wanted desperately for the season to end.

How could he concentrate on the game when his dad was being an idiot in the grandstand?

"Denver suck ass!" Randy shouted through the crowd. He danced around Sharon strumming keys on his keytar. She tries to get him to sit down and his unsuccessful. Instead she buries her face in her arm for the rest of the game.

"Will you sit down?" A Denver dad shouted at Randy.

Randy removes his keytar, drops it in Sharon's lap and challenges the man to fight. "I'm right here! What are you gonna do?"

The Denver dad was clearly pissed at Randy for disrupting the game. "You better shut up asshole!"

Trying his best to ignore the tension grandstand he threw the next pitch. The next kid struck out, but before Stand could throw the next one a familiar voice screamed at Randy in the grandstand.

The voice belonged to Batdad. He was an overweight Denver supporter who wore an equally stupid costume to his son's little league games. Stan recognised him and it was because his father fought Batdad three summers ago they got disqualified and didn't have to continue the season.

"Please get us disqualified?" Stan prayed silently.

"Why don't you go home South Park? You ain't got nothing on me!" Batdad screamed at Randy. Challenging Randy Batdad flexes his muscles and beats his chest like a gorilla. "Batdad feels no pain. Batdad feels no fear!"

A terrible smile forms on Randy's face. It was a side of his father Stan had never seen before. "Bring it on bitch!"

Before anyone knew what was happening Randy and Batdad were climbing over seats in a fit of masculine alcohol fuelled rage to get each other. Batdad threw the first punch and hit Randy in the stomach. After recovering from the blow and remembering his keytar climbs over seats to go get it.

Batdad took it as a sign of surrender and began to gloat. "Randy Marsh ain't got nothing on me! Batdad feels no pain! Batdad feels no fear!"

"Hey Batdad?" Randy with his back to Batdad strums a few notes on his keytar. This time when he played he was in tune unlike at the house. "Whattya say? Dance fight?"

"D-dance fight?" Batdad asked confused.

"Dance fight!" Randy shouted. Climbing over seats he was back at Batdad's level and danced around Batdad like he had done with his family hours earlier only this time he seemed to know what he was doing. Batdad tried throwing a few punches, but Randy back flipped, threw in a pirouette, twirled, jumped and even went to limbo between Batdad's legs before Batdad could grab his keytar strap. Randy played Michael Jackson's _Thriller_ on his keytar and in doing so the instrument became a weapon. He sent large inflatable gumballs in Batdad's direction. He missed Batdad twice and the gumballs landed in the grandstand. "Do you feel no pain? Do you feel no fear?"

People ran screaming as Randy's next song produced sound waves that knocked Batdad off his feet and sent him flying through the crowd and falling from the railing where he landed on a bench that split in two on impact.

"Yeah!" Randy gloats. "Feel the pain Batdad!"

No one was playing the game anymore. They all watched Randy horrified and impressed. They all gathered to watch Randy and Batdad fight. There was no one left in the grandstands that were now filling up with bubblegum balloons.

Cartman appeared behind Stan. He was impressed with what he saw and had filmed the spectacular fight on his phone. "Since when did your dad get super powers?"

"I-I." He stammered. He didn't have an explanation for this. He'd seen his dad chewing gum a lot more recently, but he thought it was to disguise the smell of alcohol on his breath whenever the cops pulled him over for a DUI.

"What the fuck Randy?" Uncle Jimbo called out to his half brother. This wasn't like him at all. Batdad was down and out for the count, but Randy insisted on hitting him with sound waves while he was out and subsequently threw him around like a rag doll.

"Whoa dude!" Kyle watched as Randy shot inflatable gum at Batdad who was struggling to get up after regaining consciousness. He exchanged glances with Stan. "Your dad seems really angry."

"I-I, I don't get it."

Umpires rushed passed them to break up the fight. They had a strict no fighting policy. "Break it up!" The umpires screamed at Randy and Batdad. "Break it up. The next parent to fight gets his team disqualified.

"DISQUALIFIED!" The boys shouted simultaneously.

"Fight!" Stan shouted at Randy. He was happy to encourage his father if it meant he didn't have to play this stupid game all summer. "Give him hell dad!"

"Hit him with another sound wave!" Kenny shouted through his hood.

"Throw in some more gumballs!" Cartman added. He held his phone up with excited anticipation. "Finish him!"

Randy approached Batdad with all guns blazing and played another rock solo on his keytar. This time it was _Bohemian Rhapsody_ by Queen. He fired more gumballs at Batdad who scurried away from Randy like a frightened rat. For good measure Randy hit him with another sound wave that knocked him off his feet again. His eyes widened in fear as Randy delivered the final blow. Another sound wave that sent Batdad colliding with the railing and knocked him out cold.

The umpires were horrified. "That's it! That's it!" South Park is disqualified!"

The boys were too stunned to be happy about the fact that his dad had just won them their summer freedom. They couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"Ah dude?" Kyle tugged on the arm of his sleeve and pointed to the squad cars arriving on the scene. Chief Barbrady, Sergeant Yates, Mitch, Murphy and an entourage of other officers from the South Park Police Department emerged from their vehicles and poised their weapons at Randy.

Stan wondered what happened to Barbrady. He recalled the incident in which his father and Barbrady were Browing down for his job. His dad got Barbrady fired and the then former police chief was pissed at Randy for being an asshole. He also wondered what happened when the Mayor had summoned both Randy and Barbrady to her office after Barbrady put his dad in the dirt. Cartman filmed the fight on his phone and tagged him in the video on Facebook so he could watch it whenever he wanted.

Instead of obeying Barbrady's orders Randy angled his keytar at the police. He played three chords and shot bubblegum at them. Officers dived out of the way as gum engulfed two squad cars. Randy struck another chord and hit them with a sound wave that knocked them off their feet and sent two squad cars rolling until they collided with a nearby tree.

Barbrady glanced at the damage and the shifted his gage to Randy who still aimed his keytar at his fellow officers. "Stand down!" Barbrady shouted through a megaphone.

"Why don't you make me Officer Scrotumhead?" Randy shouted at Barbrady. He had little respect for the police chief and wondered what Mary saw in him.

Barbrady exchanged glances with his best friend Sergeant Yates. This wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever seen since becoming an officer, nothing surprised him anymore.

"Roll out the big guns." Yates ordered. When Officers Mitch and Murphy returned with the tank they angled the cannon at Randy.

"Jesus Christ!" Stan gasped with horror.

"This is sweet." Cartman exclaimed gleefully as he films the incident on his phone.

"You're under arrest!" Barbrady shouted at Randy. "Stand down!"

Randy slung the keytar on his back and offered his surrender. He cautiously approached the police and Barbrady tackled Randy to the ground. He confiscated Randy's keytar and had Randy in cuffs before he had the chance to resist.

He hated Randy. They used to be friends, but ever since the ads attacked and Randy joined the PC chapter in town he'd changed. He was just another power hungry asshole. He was still pissed off at Randy for getting him fired for a second time and if he could do it to him he wondered how long it would be before he turned on Mary.

As soon as her name crossed his mind he froze in fear. Assessing the carnage he knew what she would say and do. This would piss her off and although he loved her she wasn't pleasant company when she was enraged.

"Oh, camel poo! Mayor's gonna have my ass!" He kneed Randy in the groin for laughing and dragged him to his battered squad car. "You're coming down town."

"Holy shit dude!" It was already shaping up to be one of those times when they had to deal with the weird shit. Why couldn't they live in a normal city without this crap?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"What the hell is this crap?" She screamed with frustration. The rage filled her. She'd already woken up on the wrong side of the bed with PMS and period cramps from hell and now this. She wished she hadn't bothered coming into the office.

In the last year alone her job and the amount and level of stupid she dealt with on a daily basis aged her fifty years. At least that's what it felt like. She lit a cigarette to calm her nerves, but it didn't do much to ease her anxiety.

She summoned Randy Marsh and newly reinstated Police Chief Barbrady to her office as soon as she heard about the incident at the little league game. At first she thought George had lost his mind when he placed the call. She had no idea what he was talking about.

Then the damage reports came in and the barrage of complaints from the local community most of which were from Sheila Broflovski whose son was playing on the field when gum balls started flying.

She angrily flicked through papers and let them have it. "A baseball stadium in ruin, Batdad and several other people in hospital in critical condition, three people dead, four wrecked patrol cars and what the fuck is this I'm hearing about a tank?" Randy sniggered and didn't seem to realise that her rage was also directed at him not just Barbrady.

Barbrady removed his cap and nervously fidgeted with it. She hated it when he did that. She hated treating him like crap. She still blamed herself for firing him twice, both times were on bad advice. The guilt nagged her and she couldn't shake the monkey off her back even though George assured her he'd forgiven her for her part in the mess that lead to his second firing.

"I had to bring out the tank Mary. George explained to the floor. "He wouldn't stand down when I told him to. He fired at us and wrecked the cars."

Her gaze met Randy's. A smug satisfied smile broadened across her former friend's face. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to make him pay for almost costing her the one good thing she had in her life other than her job.

"What's with the ridiculous get up?" She asked taking note of Randy's stupid costume. _You look like an idiot._ She thought bitterly. Randy hadn't said anything yet, but she was already boiling with hate.

"Just trying a new look." Randy replied while fingering the shoulder pads on his purple jumpsuit. "Bettering yourself is progressive you know. You should try it some time."

His comment increased her rage. She was already at boiling point and one more remark would send her over the edge. She was well known around town for her temper. After Barbrady returned to the Police Department she reconfigured the ranks and had the officers retrained – all of them, not just George – and the city council was next in the firing line. PC shitheads would be the first thing to go. There were plenty of people in the geology department that could do a better job.

"What's better about killing people, destroying a stadium and the squad cars and embarrassing your son?" Barbrady asked Randy with annoyance. He didn't disguise his hatred towards him.

"How dare you?" Randy clamoured with disgust. He glowered at Barbrady for suggesting such a thing. "My son loves me. I'm an awesome dad."

She suppressed laughter. Ever since he joined the PC chapter and the Ads attacked he became a power hungry asshole whose sole focus was progression and gentrification. He continued to criticise her for abandoning the progressive movement and she knew he resented her position in office when she reinstated her long time secret lover as police chief. She still had his sunglasses in her coat pocket and gave them back after their brodown during which Barbrady put Randy into the dirt.

"If you're such a great father then why does your kid hide his face whenever you do something stupid?" Barbrady fired back. He wished he used his taser instead of his knee.

"He does not. Besides, the only stupid oaf in town is you." Randy retorted feeling angrily insulted.

Barbrady's face went bright red with rage. She had to put a stop to it. She wouldn't have them brawling in her office. "Enough!" Her screeching silenced them for a moment before yelling became gibberish on both sides.

She sighed heavily and put herself between them. She was a black belt in karate and took kick boxing classes twice a week. She could and would use force if necessary. She held Barbrady protectively in her right arm and shoved Randy in the face with her left knocking him to the ground as she did so. "I said enough!"

Her aide Johnson had returned from his coffee run and saw Randy crumpled on the floor wearing a stupid costume. He struggled to maintain balance in his hysteria and almost dropped the trays.

"Drop that and you're dead Johnson!" No one messed with her coffee and lived.

"S-sorry." He was still laughing when he stepped over Randy and somehow managed not to drop the trays.

She sighed with exasperation. She didn't want to look at Randy anymore. "Lock him up George."

Barbrady gleefully rubbed his hands together. "With pleasure."

Stan didn't know what to think. He lay awake and replayed the events at the little league game over and over in his head. What the hell happened? What was up with his dad? Shelly asked their mom what was up his ass when they were on the way home.

He didn't blame his mother for not bailing Randy out. She had every right to be pissed at him because he was pissed at him too. The silence at the dinner table was tense and awkward. He wanted to talk to his mom, but she didn't want to discuss the matter. Cartman's hysteria on the ride home didn't help the situation. His mom silently seethed with rage on the way back.

He dreaded meeting his friends at Chef Gerome McElroy Memorial Park. What was he going to say to them? What was he going to do about Fat Ass if he didn't calm his shit down? His father had made a dramatic transformation overnight and he hadn't been aware of any obvious changes in Randy that would lead him to warn people that he might go rogue or cause damage. His dad was a dumb drunk idiot, but he didn't think he had it in him to intentionally hurt people without the influence of alcohol.

He wondered if this was his dad's true personality and if he hid it behind stupidity and alcoholism as a ruse. He shook his head and sighed with exasperation. The man at the little league game wasn't his father. It didn't sound like Randy, it didn't look like Randy and nothing he did fit Randy's profile. He wasn't that smart and he wasn't that patient. His father spent most of his time spaced out of his mind because he'd had a few too many wine tastings in the middle of the day. Pulling something like this off would take year and cost money his family didn't have.

How did he do it? More importantly, why did he do it? Nothing made sense and he wondered how long this new look and personality would last.

As he struggled to sleep only one question plagued him. Why?

Randy struggled to sleep on the uncomfortable cot in his cell. He spent the last half hour staring Barbrady down. The bumbling oaf the Mayor had the nerve to call a Police Chief was next in his line of fire.

Batdad was a coincidence and he hadn't expected him at the game. He wasn't expecting to reveal the extent of his abilities so soon. It was fortunate that the Denver Dad challenged him to fight because he maintained a vendetta against him as well. A few summers ago Batdad made him feel inferior and this was his chance to get him back and this time Batdad was worse off than he was despite the fact that he was the one sitting in a dingy cell.

He got up and rattled the bars of his cell to attract the attention of a low ranking officer walking by. He was angry at Sharon for not bailing him out. He was angry at her for leaving him to rot in his cell because he had to think about the example he was setting for his children.

"Officer?" Randy shouted at the officer who ignored him the first time.

"What?" The cop tried to look formidable, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"I know my rights." Randy replied while trying to maintain composure.

"Oh, I bet you do." The officer responded sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Can I have my gum packs please?" His anger flared because asking for the basics was demeaning.

"You mean this?" The officer removed the gum packets from his front pocket and waved them in Randy's face. They were just out of reach.

When his attempts to swipe the gum packets from the officer failed he became bitter. "I know my rights. What am I gonna do with gum?"

The officer groaned and threw the gum packets at Randy's head. He collected them and spent the next several minutes lying on the uncomfortable bed chewing his gum and blowing bubbles much to the annoyance of Sergeant Yates who was seated nearby trying to concentrate on paperwork. A terrible smirk broadened across Randy's face when he realised that there was nothing the Sergeant could do about it.

She moaned as his hands gently caressed her back and explored her body. Their tongues danced in their mouths while she unbuttoned his uniform.

"You're a little frisky tonight Mary." He laughed as he removed her silk blouse and her bra. His squad car was parked by Stark's Pond. It was a clear night with the Milky Way visible overhead. She didn't seem too concerned that anyone could walk by and catch them out. In that moment he was the only one that mattered.

She giggled flirtatiously and kissed his neck. "I thought you could use a little reward for a job well done." After Randy was incarcerated she commended George for his actions and thanked God he didn't actually have to fire the tank.

She stroked his inner thigh and unbuttoned his belt buckle. She was moving in for a kiss when the radio crackled and called all available units back to the station for a code red. She tried to get him to ignore the radio, but it sounded again with more urgency.

"Barbrady!" Sergeant Yates shouted over the radio. "Get your ass back here! We need back up!"

She glowered at the radio with resentment. Why couldn't they just have some time alone without the constant emergencies? George buttoned up his uniform and re-did his belt buckle.

"Hell!" She scrambled around to find her clothes which he'd thrown all over the car when he passionately removed them.

"I don't have lipstick all over me do I?" He asked as he helped her find her bra. It was all over his face and she had a love bite on her neck.

"Goddamnit!" She sighed as she wiped his face clean. "We have to be more careful about this."

It took her a while to notice they were heading in the wrong direction. "You do realise this isn't the way to the station don't you?"

"I'm dropping you off first." Barbrady became over protective. She knew he wouldn't let her assist at the station, but that didn't stop her from trying to talk her way in.

"I can help." She began even though there was no point arguing with him on this.

"You're not a cop." He replied matter-of-factly. "And I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"You know I can use a gun if I have to." She protested futilely.

"Nuh uh!" Barbrady shook his head. He'd become more assertive since she reinstated him as Police Chief especially when it came to her security. "I'm dropping you off at City Hall and I don't want to see you at the station until we bring this under control."

He pulled to a stop outside her office building and ordered her out.

"George?" She said taken aback. She wasn't used to this side of him, yet she liked seeing him take control.

"Stay inside Mary. I'll call you when it's over."

When he returned to the station he was taken aback by the carnage. He felt the rage that resonated through the room. Marsh was still in the building. He could feel it. He approached Yates and Murphy who crouched behind a desk they were using as a shield.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he surveyed the damage. Gumballs threatened to engulf the building, desks were cracked and tipped over, shattered glass and paperwork was strewn across the floor. High tech equipment sustained irreparable damage.

"Mayor's gonna pitch a fit when she sees this mess." Murphy added.

"Oh, monkey balls!" Yates clamoured fearfully. "Who's gonna take the flack from her?"

"The silly ninny who gave Randy back his bubblegum that's who." Barbrady said with annoyance.

Policeman Brown was encased in a gumball and rolled to a stop next to his superior officers. His face turned bright red with embarrassment. "A little help if it's not too much to ask... Please?"

"You fucking idiot!" Yates snapped at him. "What did you do it for?"

"He was rambling on about his rights." The panicked officer tried to explain himself. "What was I supposed to do? I didn't wanna get sued."

"We also didn't realise that the bubblegum packs have the same effect as the ones from his keytar." Yates explained.

"The keytar!" Murphy was raving like a lunatic. He wasn't making any sense.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"The fucking keytar! He's still in the building. He wants his keytar back!" Murphy shouted as he tried to shake sense into Barbrady.

Fear overwhelmed him in that moment. He couldn't let Randy get his hands on that keytar. He had to protect his fellow officers, he had to protect his town, but more than anything he had to protect Mary. That instrument _had_ to stay in the evidence locker.

"Oh, monkey balls!" Yates exclaimed in a voice filled with dread.

Randy danced his way towards the evidence locker. He had plenty of gum sticks left in his pack and threw another at advancing police.

"I've been a baaaad boy!" He announced as he danced around them. Taunting them as he slipped by them with ease. He disarmed one cop and dropped another in a nearby trash can. He smirked at the evidence clerk and demanded his keytar.

"Flank from the left." Barbrady's bombastic voice was hard to ignore. The idiot would be gone soon enough. He would see to it, but first he needed his keytar. It took him months to track that down and he wasn't going to let it go to waste when he could put it to good use.

When the clerk refused his request again he dispatched him easily enough. He put another chewed up piece of gum in the key hole on the evidence locker cage and stood back as the gumball inflated and broke the door off its hinges.

"Felt naked there for a minute." He mumbled to himself as he retrieved it.

When he turned around to leave Barbrady, Yates, Lieutenant Dawson, Mitch and Murphy were poised to shoot him.

Smirking he angled his keytar at the Police Chief who didn't have the right to wear a uniform. "Hey Barbrady?"

"What?" Barbrady replied with annoyance. He exchanged awkward glances with Harrison Yates.

"Whattya say?" His smirk became wider when he realised that it wouldn't be much of a challenge. "Dance fight?"

"I-I" Barbrady nervously looked around for a way out. It was clear he didn't dance.

"DANCE FIGHT!" Randy screamed at Barbrady and played a rock solo on his keytar. A soundwave dispersed the officers and knocked Barbrady off his feet. He collided with the wall behind him.

Randy was focused on the moon walk and danced around the police. He jumped out of the way when Mitch made a grab for his keytar strap.

"Come on Barbrady!" He sneered at the Police Chief. "Surely you know a little dance routine?" He wiggled his pelvis at the police.

Several officers dropped their guard and vomited. "Dude!" Yates was disgusted and felt sick watching Randy.

Barbrady struggled to get up. Once on his feet he managed a few awkward dance moves. It was obvious that he had two left feet.

Randy laughed and angled his keytar at Barbrady. He struck three chords and sent him into the wall behind him knocking him out cold.

"YEAH!" Randy shouted at them. He struck two more chords that dispersed officers in his way and danced towards the window.

"You're under arrest!" Yates shouted at him. "For assault on police officers with a deadly weapon!"

Randy – while perched on the window sill – turned to face them. A terrible smile broadened across his face. "I've been a baaaad boy!"

Moments later he was gone leaving them with the mess and the Mayor's rage to contend with.

Dumbfounded they surveyed the damage. Gum engulfed most of the main office area, the evidence locker was in disarray, several officers required medical treatment for minor injuries, desks were cracked or snapped completely in half, paper, shattered glass and broken computers were strewn all over the floor. It would take weeks and cost money they didn't have in the budget to clean this shit up.

"What the fuck is this shit?" She shouted enraged. She didn't need to ask who was responsible. She already knew the answer. Randy. The bane of her life. She boiled with hate as she waited for an explanation.

"Ah, Mayor?" Yates had a worried look on his face as he pulled her aside and informed her privately on Barbrady's condition.

Her face paled and her heart sank in her stomach. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't be without him. She'd already lost her husband fifteen years earlier and she knew she couldn't take another loss. She asked about an ambulance.

"On its way. The Chief is the main priority." Mitch explained.

Before anyone could tell her more she pushed passed them and rushed to Barbrady's side. She desperately tried to wake him. Her aide Johnson tried to pull her away and console her, but she pushed him away and angrily ordered him to leave her alone. "GEORGE!"

Everything after the paramedics arrived became a blur. She didn't remember going to the hospital with George, she didn't remember being told to wait when he went into surgery. All she remembered was the fear of losing him that crippled her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The memories plagued her. She pushed everyone away who tried to console her. She just wanted to be left alone. She hoped she wouldn't ever go through this again. She couldn't take it. It hurt. The memories of the last few weeks of her husband's life swirled around in her head. It was happening again. There was still no word on Barbrady's condition. What was she going to do without him if she lost him? What would she tell her twins when they were old enough to start asking questions? If he slipped away she resolved she would never love again. The pain was too much to bear. Hot and heavy tears stained her cheeks. The press had asked for an update, but Johnson covered for her because she was too worn to follow proper protocol.

What was she going to do about Randy Marsh? He was a threat to the community. He was a threat to her family. She wished she'd never trusted him. She wished she'd never listened to him and she wished she'd believed Barbrady's testimony instead of listening to Randy and firing him for a second time. She'd hurt him and now because she created a monster who was still on a power trip she just might lose him.

XXXX

"What the fuck Stan?" A disdain filled voice approached him from behind. He knew who the voice belonged to and it was one thing he didn't think about after he heard about the events at the police station and what happened to Barbrady.

"Ah crap." Fear overwhelmed him. He knew what this was about. He knew he wouldn't be able to get Pete to listen no matter what he said.

Pete glowered at him as he approached with the other Goth kids. He had been a member of their clique after Wendy broke his heart and left him for Token. He spent a considerable amount of time either at Pete's house or in Henrietta's room writing poems about pain, smoking and drinking coffee. Because he was a former Goth he was one of the few people in town privy to the fact that his Aunt Mary had a secret relationship with Officer Barbrady. He discovered them making out in the kitchen when he was hanging out with the Goth kids in Pete's room and promised not to expose them to the community.

"Do you have any idea what the fuck you've done?" Pete screamed at Stan vehemently. "My Uncle's in the fucking hospital!"

"Dude!" He couldn't believe that Pete thought this was his fault. He didn't know about his father's personality change until he went to the game in his stupid costume and spat gumballs everywhere. "My dad's an asshole, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Dude!" Kyle interjected. "There's a city council meeting. They're gonna see what they can do about him since they can't keep your dad in a normal jail cell."

"Dude!" Cartman ran over to his friends. "Is it true? Stan's dad's lost it?"

"It's true and this conformist douche is responsible!" Pete shouted enraged.

"I-I didn't do anything." He stammered. He didn't know how he could get Pete to believe him. "I honestly didn't know about my dad. That's _not_ my dad."

"Why don't you tell your PC conformist dad to leave my Aunt alone and stop with the progressive bull shit?" Pete snapped at him.

"How about you get the fuck out of here and take those PC posers with you." Henrietta added disdainfully.

Kenny exchanged glances with the Goth kids and then with Stan. "I don't think Stan knew about this." Kenny mumbled through his hood.

Stan shook his head not knowing what to say. "Honestly dude, that isn't my dad. I've never seen him like this." Stan looked at the floor. He hated that Pete was glowering at him with intense hatred. "I just always thought he was a dumb drunk idiot."

"Me too." Cartman added. Not that his input really helped in that moment.

Pete threw a punch at Stan and his fist collided with his face. Stan swung back and next thing they knew they were on the ground in the mud exchanging blows.

"Get fucked poser!" Pete screamed when he was back on his feet. "You ruined my family. My Aunt's fucking suicidal!"

"That is _not_ my dad!" Stan shouted at Pete even though he wouldn't listen. "This isn't my fault!"

Pete lunged at Stan. "DIE YOU FUCKING POSER!"

XXXX

Relief washed through her. Barbrady was awake and ready for visitors. The only injury he'd sustained was a broken arm. Seeing him limp and unresponsive broke her and her mind automatically thought the worst.

After he was discharged she brought him home and fussed over him. Resolving to spend the rest of her life making it up to him. She spent a considerable amount of time repairing their relationship before this. They even went to the Bahamas and she became pregnant with twins during their romantic getaway.

"You can stop fussing Mary, I'm fine." He whined when she brought him lunch.

"I almost lost you." She was riddled with guilt and almost losing him made it worse. "You know I can't take another loss. I'm glad you're still here." She climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"Ow!" He shifted uncomfortably. "You still don't need to fuss."

A wave of guilt washed through her after she leaned on his injured arm. "I'm sorry George." She wasn't just sorry for leaning on his arm. She was sorry for everything. She was sorry that she trusted Randy, she was sorry for failing to recognise an ad attack, for gentrifying her city when it was the last thing South Park needed, she was sorry she didn't believe him until the children came forward and told her what really happened the night they were playing ninjas at SoDoSoPa. She was sorry for what she did to him. It broke her to see him sleeping in the street. Most of all she was sorry for the things she said. For suggesting that he should leave town, for saying that _she_ didn't want him there.

"I'm sorry for all this mess. I'm sorry for creating a monster. I'm sorry I hurt you, for everything I did. The horrible things I said." She realised a while ago that those were Randy's venomous words out of her mouth. They hurt him more because it wasn't Randy who spoke them. They came from her and even though she wanted to there wasn't anything she could do to take it back.

"You know Randy was using you to hurt me?" Barbrady said to her surprise. "He's still on a power trip. He's trying to get rid of me."

"He's hurt a lot of people from you to the McCormick's and damn it to Hell if I'm going to let him get rid of you. He's used me for the last time. I won't let him ruin my city more than he already has." She held his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes. "South Park needs you Chief Barbrady. _I_ need you. I-I'm sorry."

He wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face with his good arm when he noticed she'd started crying. "You gotta stop apologising Mary." He wrapped his good arm around her as she leaned into him and started sobbing uncontrollably. "I know you're sorry. I'm not angry at you anymore."

"I'll always be sorry." She said between muffled sobs. She buried her face in his uninjured shoulder. "I hurt you. I-I fucked it up."

"I know you're sorry." He lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the mouth. "That's why I'm still with you."

"I love you." She said after returning his kiss. He was the one who made her feel whole again. It was Barbrady's kindness that brought her out of the darkness. She would always regret treating him like crap when the only thing he'd done was treat her like a queen. She was glad she still had him, but she hated herself for everything that happened in recent years because it wasn't just Randy who hurt him.

He caressed her cheek with his good hand and kissed her again. "I love you too."

Even though he'd assured her yet again that he'd forgiven her for her part in this mess and despite the love making they enjoyed that afternoon she still couldn't shake the guilt monkey off her back.

XXXX

He felt like he was on top of the world after his narrow escape from the police station. Everything was coming to fruition and he beamed with satisfaction. He was in the mood to strut and he danced down the sidewalk as he headed home. He couldn't wait to hug his children. He couldn't wait to make love to his wife

When he tried his key he realised it didn't fit and then noticed that the door was bolted shut. Hot rage filled him. His wife had never locked him out of the house before. He banged on the door.

"S-Sharon?" He yelled with confusion. "My key doesn't work."

"Go away!" Sharon shouted through the door.

"W-what? Why?" He asked taken aback. He didn't understand why they didn't want to see him. He thought she'd had enough time to cool off.

"Because you ruined everything dad!" Shelly shouted at him with intense hatred.

"I have no friends left." Stan added angrily. His voice filled with resentful embarrassment. "Pete hates me now."

Before he could respond his wife slipped a piece of paper through the door for him to sign. To his surprise they were divorce papers. He'd divorced Sharon twice before, but after they got back together for a second time he didn't think he'd ever get served again. "S-Sharon?"

"Go away Randy!" It was a demand not a request. She sounded like she was trying not to cry. It was hard to tell because she was on the other side of the door.

He pounded on the door again. "Come on Sharon!" He hoped he could talk some sense into her. "Please don't do this. What about the kids?"

"You should've thought of that before you went on a PC ego trip and hurt all our friends." Sharon snapped bitterly. "I can never show my face in public again!"

"Fine!" He backed away from the door. "I don't need you. Let's see how you get along without me. You'll be back. You always come back."

"GO AWAY!" They shouted simultaneously.

Even though his family turned on him and he hated Sharon for it he signed the divorce papers. In doing so he could pursue a woman who was actually worthy of him. He pushed the papers back through the door and would soon begin his pursuit of Mayor McDaniels. A stunningly beautiful woman he felt was more his type. With his smarts and her money and power there was no telling what he could accomplish.

XXXX

They were all there except for one. She spent weeks agonising over what to do. She knew she needed help to deal with him. Most of the council members were friends of Randy Marsh and knew him quite well. She hoped that his best friend and her lawyer Gerald Broflovski would be able to offer insight to Randy's dramatic personality change.

She looked around the room and noticed they were all nervous including Sergeant Yates and Lt. Dawson who she invited to the meeting after they tried to intercept Randy at the police station.

She wished Barbrady would stop nervously fidgeting in his seat. A tidal wave of guilt crushed her and she struggled to speak. This mess was partially her fault.

"Mayor?" Debbie Testaburger asked curiously when she hadn't said anything yet.

It was an emergency city council meeting because they'd already had their regular monthly one. She called them here because they had to do something about Randy Marsh and it really couldn't wait.

"You all know why I called you here." Her legs buckled. She leaned on Johnson for support and he helped her to her seat. "We have to do something, anything about Randy Marsh."

"He butt fucked the police station and several officers are out for the count." Yates noticed Barbrady at the far end of the board table. "Chief, you're supposed to be resting."

Barbrady's arm was still in a sling. She struggled to maintain composure and professionalism.

"Did you know about this?" Linda Stotch asked Gerald.

Gerald shook his head. "I-I. I don't know what got into him."

"What about the family." She wondered about Sharon. They were friends. She wondered if she knew.

"Sharon filed for a divorce." Gerald explained to the council who gaped at this development. "It was after the baseball game, but she was already sick of Randy's shit before then. It's why she didn't bail him out."

Relief washed over her. She knew her friend didn't know about her husband's new or possible real personality that lay hidden beneath layers of stupidity and alcoholism. She would have said something if she did. Sharon liked to bitch about her husband.

"We need to play hardball." Yates suggested angrily. Randy had caused so much damage even before his costume change. There was no redeeming him.

"It's that keytar." Barbrady added and to everyone's surprise he was right. "It's the source of his power. He's trying to take out anyone who doesn't fit into his PC progressive standards."

"Someone needs to get his head out of his ass and take a good look at himself M'Kay." Mr. Mackey added sarcastically. Skeeter and Gerald were trying to suppress amused giggles.

"How?" Before she could even finish her question she heard commotion in the hallway. Security shouted at someone to stand down. Soundwaves reverberated around the building. Everything from their drinking glasses to the walls shook violently.

"You can't go in there!" A security guard shouted.

The door blew off its hinges and narrowly missed Johnson as it crashed to the ground. In the doorway stood Randy Marsh. He smirked at everyone as he danced his way into the room. He pushed Johnson out of the way and knocked the aide to the ground as he did so.

Barbrady glowered at him from across the table. "Not this ninny again!"

"Fine day isn't it." He said smugly as he approached her. She backed away when she noticed the hungry look in his eyes. "Hello Mary." He said flirtatiously. "You're looking lovely today."

"W-what are you doing?" She asked apprehensively. She didn't like the way he was staring at her. He looked her up and down undressing her with his eyes. In that moment she felt naked. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and a wave of nausea washed through her. It took effort not to throw up.

Barbrady got up and made his way around the table. Yates and Dawson drew their weapons on Randy.

Randy looked around the room. Everyone was scowling at him. "Guh!" He snapped at them arrogantly. "No need to be so fucking hostile. We're all friends here."

"You're not my friend." Barbrady shouted enraged. They hadn't been friends for a long time.

Randy redirected his attention to her and ignored everyone else in the room. She willed herself to disappear, but it didn't work.

"I'm a free agent." Randy said leaving no room for subtleties. "I like you Mary. I always have. I could use someone like you to help me propel South Park into the 21st century."

Before she even knew what was happening his hands caressed her cheek, her breasts and explored her body in a way that made her cringe and his tongue was in her mouth. Repulse and enraged she pushed him away. Randy fell on the floor and she demanded Yates' whiskey flask to wash the taste out of her mouth. She drained it in one hit.

"Remind me never to piss you off." Yates said as he shook the empty flask.

"The fuck are you doing Marsh?" She could see the anger on Barbrady's face and she knew he wouldn't be able to contain it for long.

"Just think of how great South Park will be if we were together Mary." He looked at Barbrady with resentment. "Totally progressive without useless bumbling fools."

"Why the Hell would I want to be with you?" All the rage directed at Randy that had been building for quite some time exploded and she didn't hold back. "You're the last person I'd ever be with. You're repugnant. I never should've listened to you. I never should've let you bring Wholefoods to town. Because of you South Park is the worst it's ever been. You've ruined everything!"

"Fine!" Randy picked himself up and smoothed out the creases in his purple jumpsuit. "Recall."

"W-what?" She gaped at him. Why was he doing this? They used to be friends.

"Recall?" Linda was horrified and so was everyone else. Then silence in the room was deafening.

"If you won't do this with me then you're not fit for office. South Park needs a more progressive mayor." He smiled at the fear etched on her face. "Stand aside."

"Randy!" Debbie exclaimed horrified. She backed away when Randy poised his keytar at everyone.

Barbrady put himself between them and angled her so she was behind him. As soon as he'd done so Randy lowered his keytar and rummaged in a briefcase he'd brought with him. When he found what he was looking for he waved a yellow envelope in her face. Barbrady maintained his protective stance over her.

"Stand down." Randy demanded.

"What is that?" Barbrady asked while trying to sound formidable.

Randy's smirk became wider. "She resigns and no one will ever know."

"You're not getting my job Marsh." She wouldn't back down. She told herself not to no matter what was in that envelope.

"Are you sure?" He slowly peeled back the seal. "Last chance to resign with dignity."

"Come on Randy." Gerald tried to reason with his friend. "You can't do this."

"Oh, I can't can I?" He glowered at Gerald with intense hatred. "You might want to support me in this."

"I won't." Gerald snapped at Randy defiantly. "It's sick."

"Preach it to the choir Skankhunt42." All eyes turned to Gerald whose face paled as he sunk into his chair. "That's right. Suck that dick bitch." His gaze met hers as he gave her one last chance.

"NO!" She shouted at Randy. Her arms stiffened at her sides and her fists clenched. She wanted to hurt him.

"No?" Randy removed a stack of A4 printed photos from the envelope. He threw them on the table for the other councillors to see.

Her face paled when she realised what the images were. Her legs buckled again and a wave of nausea had her leaning on the table for support.

"M-Mayor? What is this?" Linda asked as she and the other councillors flicked through the photos.

She was finished. Randy had seen to it. The photos damaged her reputation and her career. Not just hers, but Barbrady's as well. The pictures depicted just one of their many love-making ventures in the back of George's squad car. They were naked in almost all of them with passionate love on display for all to see. They could see more of her than of George. She couldn't stand and she stuttered when she spoke.

"I-I. Resign." Moments later everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

That wasn't his father.

The man in the purple jumpsuit with the 80s mullet wasn't Randy. It had been a while since he'd emerged from his room. He just couldn't face people especially after he learned about what his dad did to Mayor McDaniels.

That wasn't Randy.

Everything was falling apart. He wished he didn't leave his room to watch his dad become the new Mayor of South Park. There was no sign of former Mayor McDaniels or Officer Barbrady. He couldn't blame them. He would be surprised if she ever showed her face in public again.

The scandal rocked the town, but not in a way his dad was hoping for. They felt sorry for her. He was surprised to learn that their relationship wasn't really a secret like they thought. He heard later on that Chef walked in on them during the zombie invasion and then told Mr. Mackey and Garrison. It was his former teacher who told everyone else because he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

He wondered why no one mentioned this to them. Perhaps this could've been avoided if they were allowed to be open about their relationship. After his dad took office Pete sent him a barrage of abusive texts and messages on social media.

He only responded once. "Dude! I hate my dad!" After he mentioned his parent's latest divorce Pete stopped messaging.

XXXX

He noticed him looking around. With everything that had been going on he'd forgotten all about it. He felt bad for not telling him about this earlier. He realised then that he should've called his stepson back from his vacation. They could've used his help taking out Randy Marsh. Perhaps if he had the damage Randy caused might not have been so bad.

"W-what the hell?" Alex McDaniels studied the carnage. Officers were scraping large amounts of gum from the walls, others were throwing away damaged equipment and trying to salvage anything that could still be used and broken glass that hadn't been swept up crunched underfoot.

"Sir." Alex approached him. Other officers looked at his stepson nervously.

"Oooh!" Yates felt like an idiot for not telling him. "McDaniels." Nearby officers chattered amongst themselves in low whispers.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He was like his mother in more ways than one. He'd inherited her temper along with sarcasm and cynicism. His next question was for him. "Does mom know?"

A pang of guilt jabbed him. He wished he'd filled Alex in on what had been going on in his absence. "She knows."

"She in bitch mode?" Alex asked apprehensively. Something like this would piss her off.

"I wouldn't say that." Barbrady was worried. He wasn't just worried about how Alex would react when he told him about what happened to his mom.

"What's with the gum?" He'd lived in South Park for years and this was by far one of the weirdest things he'd seen yet. "Who did this?"

"Randy Marsh." Yates spat of the floor with disgust.

"Aw!" Alex exclaimed with annoyance. Like everyone else in town he was sick of Randy and his PC propaganda. "Are you fucking kidding me? He's still on a power trip, huh?"

"Like you would not believe." Lt. Dawson added disdainfully.

"I gotta talk to mom." Alex said rushing out the door. He couldn't let her make the same mistake twice. "He can't be trusted." Barbrady and Yates blocked his path and pulled him aside to talk privately.

"Dude!" He clamoured with irritation.

"You won't find her at city hall." Yates said solemnly.

Barbrady filled his stepson in on everything that had been going on. He told Alex about the baseball game, his injury, the assault on his mother and her resignation as Mayor.

Alex's face turned white. "Mom!" He pushed them out of his way and left the building in a hurry. "Fuck!"

XXXX

He'd gone after Alex when he rushed from the building to find his mom. When they got home and barged into the master bedroom they noticed the curtains were drawn shut and she was hidden beneath layers of pillows and blankets. It was clear that she was still too depressed and embarrassed to face the public.

Alex approached the bed carefully. "Mom?"

The lump hidden under layers of blankets recoiled further. "Please leave me alone?" She croaked from beneath the sheets.

"H-how bad were the photos?" Alex asked.

"They were pornographic." He explained. The guilt nagged him. He felt bad for how this was affecting his wife.

Alex was horrified and disgusted. "Oh, God!" He would have to confront Randy Marsh and when he did it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'm finished." Her voice was muffled because she wouldn't show her face. "H-he." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"He groped her and shoved his tongue down her throat in front of everyone." Barbrady explained. His voice hinting at anger.

"Dude!" Alex clamoured with disgust. He climbed on the bed and began peeling back the layers of pillows and blankets.

When they finally saw her after weeks of hiding she was suicidally depressed. Tears streamed down her face and she looked tired and worn.

"Mom?" They hated seeing her like this. Alex asked if there was any way she could hurt herself. She'd attempted suicide once before for less than this.

"I took everything off her." He found her wounded on that horrible day and he couldn't get the image out of his head. He couldn't lose another wife.

She buried her face in the pillows Alex hadn't taken away from her and sobbed heavily. Her whole body shook.

"Please go." She mumbled when Barney the dog nudged her face with her muzzle.

"Please don't disappear?" Reasoning with her in this state was useless. "We need you."

She pulled the first sheet she could find over her head and coiled into a tight ball. "Go away."

They both backed off. "What are we going to do?" Barbrady asked distressed.

"Annie!" Alex suggested suddenly. "If anyone can get mom out of bed she can."

He felt bad when Alex mentioned his stepdaughter. Not only had he failed to tell Alex about the situation she didn't know either.

XXXX

He knew he would come undone. He had to do something. He couldn't let this continue. His mom spent half her time crying over a wasted life. Wondering why she took him back a second time.

He tried to go back to school, but the other children treated him like a criminal. Cartman had already spread rumours that he knew about his dad's change in behaviour long before Randy revealed his true personality to the town.

They weren't just suspicious of him. Kyle copped it too because his dad was the school message board troll. The only people that would still hang out with them were Kenny and Douchebag Hughes who was the new kid from Michigan. Everyone else avoided them like the plague.

Bitter resentment towards his father reached critical mass. Had he always been like this? Why was he like this? Why was he doing this? He hoped it was a new thing. Something a swift kick in the balls would knock out of him. Deep down he knew it wasn't that simple. Randy was always like this he just didn't see it until it was too late. He could pin point the moment his father's true self began to surface. Randy joined the PC chapter in town. He started to hurt their friends when he checked Kyle's privileges for being a bigot because he wouldn't admit that Caitlyn Jenner was stunning and brave. Randy shaved Kyle's head, woke him up from his sleep and filled his room with pigs that had "bigot" spray painted on them and drew dicks on his friend's face. That was only the beginning. He didn't shy away from calling his mother a bigot when she said something that wasn't PC even if it were an accident. He criticised friends and family for not being progressive along with his constant harassment of Mayor McDaniels after she abandoned the PC progressive movement and reinstated Officer Barbrady as Police Chief. The PC chapter was just the beginning. Worse was yet to come he could feel it. It made him sick to his stomach because that _was_ his dad.

XXXX

Stan groaned when he pulled math textbooks from his locker. He tried to ignore Butters as he spread Cartman's vicious rumours across the schoolyard.

"Fellas!" Butters shouted at Tweek and Craig as they walked by hand in hand.

"What?" Craig replied uninterested. He flipped Butters off and went to walk away. Butters intercepted them and told them his news any way. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Eric." Butters beamed as though he were preaching the gospel truth.

Stan sighed. He knew Butters couldn't help being a gullible idiot. He believed anything Cartman told him. He seethed with rage when he saw Cartman in the hallway hand in hand with Heidi Turner.

"What the fuck Fat Ass?" He shouted at Cartman enraged. It was bad enough he had to deal with the nagging guilt in his own time he didn't need it at school. He didn't need people to remind him his dad was an asshole. "Why are you going around telling everyone I knew about my dad? You know damn well I didn't know, that my family didn't know. My parents are fucking divorced again!"

"How can you live with that your whole life and not know?" It was a fair question. It surprised and enraged him further because it came from Fat Ass.

"Stop spreading bullshit and stay out of it!" Stan snapped at Cartman. The other children gathered around them anticipating a fight.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." The smirk that broadened across Cartman's plump face pissed him off.

Infuriated Stan pushed his arm against Cartman's throat and shoved him into the lockers behind him. "You have no idea what this is like for my family Fat Ass! You have no idea how upset my mom is, she won't stop crying. You have no idea how embarrassed my sister is. Don't you think that if we knew we would have warned people before it got this fucking bad? Mom blames herself for what happened to the last Mayor!"

"You posers think it's bad?" Pete approached Stan even though he was enraged and still had Cartman pinned to the lockers by his throat. Cartman's plump face was starting to turn blue as he struggled to breathe. "You don't even know how bad."

"What do you want?" He wasn't in the mood to deal with both Pete and Cartman. He just wanted to be left alone in his misery.

"You think you know it's bad?"Pete asked again.

Stan dropped his guard when he realised Pete wasn't looking to fight. "How bad?"

XXXX

Barbrady couldn't stop him. He really tried holding Alex back, but he'd inherited his mother's fiery temper. He watched him storm the police station when he learned Marsh was back in the building parading around as Mayor a position that rightfully belonged to his mother.

He didn't blame his stepson for his rage. He felt it too. He wanted to hurt Randy for what he did to his wife. Looking at Randy he could see that he wasn't going to be in uniform for much longer.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Alex raged at Randy. His arms stiffened and his fists clenched. It was just one of the many traits he'd picked up from his mother. "What the fuck gives you the right to force yourself on my mother?"

"She put you up to this?" Randy asked without caring or realising that everything he was doing was horribly wrong. He wanted to tase Marsh for that remark.

"She doesn't know I'm here." Alex scowled at Randy as he boiled with hate. "Why are you doing this?"

"Like I told your mother." He seemed like he was proud of himself. "South Park needs a more progressive mayor." His smug smile became wider looking at Barbrady. "And a police department without useless bumbling idiots who are out of touch with these progressive times."

"What's progressive about a Mayor who dances around like an idiot in a get up that came from the 80s?" Alex McDaniels screamed at Randy.

"Hey Marsh?" Yates quipped. "Michael Jackson called he wants his outfit back."

Johnson couldn't suppress hysteria along with officers surrounding them. He stopped giggling when Randy glowered at him

"I'm plenty progressive. Gawd!" Randy retorted feeling angrily insulted. "I'm far more progressive than your whore mother who can't keep her legs shut."

Alex trembled with Rage and Barbrady drew his taser gun and poised it at Randy. Officers gasped in horror because he had the nerve to insult the former mayor in front of her family.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!" Alex shouted at Randy. "How dare you put your hands on my mother you son of a bitch!"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." Yates interjected. "The only reason why you're so goddamn butthurt is because she rejected you in front of everyone at the city council meeting."

"You wouldn't be calling her a slut if she was with you. You can't take it because she prefers Barbrady over you." Mitch added. "You're being a big cry baby about it because she doesn't even like you."

He could see the rage building in Randy Marsh. He was surprised to learn that his fellow officers supported his relationship with Mary and encouraged her rejection of Randy which left the new Mayor boiling with hate because he wanted something he couldn't have.

"Jealous!" Randy clamoured with disgust. "Of this bumbling idiot?" He didn't like the smirk that broadened across his former friend's face. "Who isn't Chief of South Park Police anymore."

Officers gasped in horror. It seemed as though he was the only one who saw this coming. "W-what?"

"You're done Barbrady." Randy beamed proudly. The power that came with his new position had gone to his head. "I need someone more progressive top fill your boots. No one wants you here."

"What the fuck Marsh?" Alex protested. There was nothing fair or right about this situation. "You can't do this."

"I'm the Mayor." Randy retorted. "I can do whatever I want."

"You're not my mayor!" Alex snapped with hostility.

Randy shrugged. "Then you're done too."

"Dude!" Yates gasped in horror. His eyes widened in fear because two of South Park's best officers had just been taken out in one hit.

"You're both done." Randy continued triumphantly. His smirk became enigmatic. "Turn in your guns, your badges..." He directs his attention to Barbrady. "And your sunglasses."

He shrank back and looked around for help even though there was nothing anyone could do. "M-my sunglasses?"

Randy extended his hand and ushered him to turn over his equipment. "You're not a cop any more Barbrady."

The fear resonated around the room. Faces paled when they realised what this would do to the town. While Barbrady and Alex were turning in their weapons and resigning their positions Yates dug their hula school costumes out of a storage locker and started passing them around.

Barbrady was surprised when Yates handed him a costume and then he noticed the dumbfounded expression on Mayor Randy Bratt's face. "What are we doing?"

"What are you doing?" Mayor Marsh held his arms akimbo and stomped his foot like a tantruming child.

"We're going back on strike." Yates sneered at Randy with contempt and flipped him off. It wasn't the first time they'd been on strike as a police department. When the town went progressive and the "Fuck the Police" movement went into full swing they gave up responding to call outs and set up a hula school at the station building. Yates kept the costumes on hand in case of another strike."You're not my Mayor."

"Let's see how you get along as Mayor without cops to back you up?" Barkley added as he swayed gracefully on the spot. He waited for Barbrady and Alex McDaniels to suit up in hula costumes before dancing out the door playing a ukulele.

"You can't leave!" Randy stammered in a vain attempt to reason with them. "What about the high crime rate?"

"You should've thought of that before you butt fucked everything and ruined out town with your PC propaganda." Yates added dryly. "I guess you have to find someone else to do all the difficult dirty shit you don't want to do yourself. I've gotta be ready for the luau. "A smug smirk broadens across Harrison's face. "I might even kiss a dude."

"You suck at being Mayor too." Murphy added as he danced away.

Alex tugged on his arm to follow their colleagues out the door.

Not only had he inherited his mother's temper, but he picked up her sarcasm too. "Why don't you drown your problems in some of that member berries wine huh? It seems to be your solution for everything." He flipped Randy off and sways out the door.

He trailed along behind them because he couldn't manage the dance movements from the hula school.

XXXX

Pete led him, his friends and his older sister Shelly to his house. He wanted them to see firsthand the extent of the damage Randy had caused. Pete later told Stan he wanted to hurt him for everything his father had done to his Aunt Mary and to the town. That was until he heard that his mother Sharon Marsh had filed for divorce and locked Randy out of the house. He later apologised to him for the fight when he learned he supported his mother's decision to leave Randy. Stan explained that his mother felt terrible and blamed herself for what happened to his Aunt Mary.

"This way." Pete ushered them to the master bedroom and gingerly opened the door. The room was dark as the curtains were drawn shut and the windows hadn't been opened in days. It was musty and the linen on the bed was messy. The only sound they could hear was muffled sobbing. The mound under the blankets shook as she continued to cry.

"Dude!" Stan gasped with horror. He didn't realise it was this bad.

"W-who is that?" She mumbled with embarrassment.

"Aunt Mary?" She peeked out from under the blankets to see who was there.

She was broken. She was pale and she looked tired and worn. Her hair was a mess, there were dark circles under her eyes and tear streaks stained her face. It was obvious she hadn't been out of bed for days if not weeks. She didn't look like the Mayor of South Park.

"D-dad did this?" He was horrified. He still didn't know the full extent of what happened at the city council meeting because no one would tell him anything.

Pete exchanged glances with Stan and Shelly. "You really didn't know about this do you?"

"I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." He reminded Pete. He continued to wonder about his father. Why was he like this? Was he always like this? Why did he start this rampage now? Why did he hide his personality for so long? What did he have to gain from all of this? "Dude, we have to stop my dad! I just don't know how."

"What's up dad's ass?" Shelly was just as confused and irritated by this as he was. Her anger had intensified after their parents divorced for the third and what would hopefully be the last time.

"I think this started when the town went PC progressive." He shrugged. He could offer any more insight to his father's dramatic change than that.

"I noticed." The former mayor mumbled from under the sheets. She'd hidden her face again when they saw her for the first time after weeks of hiding. "He wouldn't leave me alone when I didn't want to be progressive anymore."

"He's a PC shithead to us too." Shelly explained. Randy had wreaked havoc across town and impacted people from two families including his own. "He called us bigots – especially mom – and he told me that girls can be anything but president when Giant Douche won the election."

"W-what?" Her voice was muffled because she refused to show her face again.

"Mayor, we need your help on this." He knew it was futile, but he had to try. She was the rightful Mayor of South Park. She was broken and he still didn't understand what his father had done.

"I'm not the Mayor anymore." She'd started to cry again.

"You are the Mayor." Stan and Shelly said simultaneously. They both agreed that their dad shouldn't be allowed anywhere near political office. The power that came along with it had gone straight to his head.

"I resigned." She sobbed into the pillows. "I'm not the Mayor."

"He's not our Mayor." Kyle tried to reassure her. "You're the Mayor of South Park."

"What the fuck?" Officer McDaniel's shouts could be heard upstairs. "Son of a bitch!"

Chief Barbrady appeared in the doorway moments later with Alex behind him. He looked broken and tired.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Alex continued ranting. "Fucking PC progressive asshole!"

She sat up out of curiosity. "What happened?"

"Son of a bitch fired me!" Alex shouted at no one in particular. "Can you believe it?"  
"Me too." Barbrady added solemnly. He asked his wife to move over so he could hide under the blankets with her.

Her jaw dropped at this development. "What?"

"Dude!" Stan shouted with disbelief. They had to do something about his father. They couldn't let this get any worse.

"What did dad do?" Shelly asked with confusion. It seemed as though they were the only two people in the room who didn't know what was going on other than the fact that something happened to the former mayor of South Park and McDaniels and Barbrady didn't have jobs anymore.

"Your father hurt my wife and he just fired us because we're not progressive and I'm a bumbling old fool. The police department is on strike." Barbrady explained gravely.

It was bad news for the town. South Park would fall if they couldn't get McDaniels and Barbrady out of bed.

"What are we going to do about dad?" Shelly exclaimed horrified.

"Leave us alone!" Former Mayor McDaniels ordered them all out of her master bedroom. "I don't care anymore."

"Aunt Mary?" Pete began. She didn't give him a chance to finish.

"Go away!" McDaniels and Barbrady shouted simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

They regrouped down stairs. Nobody knew what to do. They needed McDaniels back in office, but she was too depressed to get out of bed.

Stan turned to Pete hoping to get some answers. No one would tell him exactly what was going on. "What did my dad do to your Aunt?"

"He forced a kiss on her and grabbed her boobs in front of everyone at a city council meeting."Pete explained angrily. "When she didn't want to be with him or make the town progressive he blackmailed her."

Kyle's face turned red with rage. "Dude! I had my privileges checked by his stupid ass PC chapter for less than that." All because he wouldn't admit that Caitlyn Jenner was stunning and brave.

Cartman started laughing without realising they were scowling at him for being an asshole. "What do you think PC Principal will do to your dad when he finds out what he did?"

"Dad blackmailed her?"Shelly asked after she pulled Cartman's underwear over his head. "How?"

"Photos."Pete replied to the floor. He was too embarrassed to look at them.

"What photos?"He wished someone would give him a straight answer even if they thought he might not want to hear it.

Shelly raised her clenched fist at Pete. He shrank away from her. "Answer the question turd!"

"Your dad got a P.I to follow my Aunt and Uncle around. " Pete explained apprehensively. "Those pictures are explicit."

His face turned white. "Jesus Christ!"

"The photos were of Aunt Mary and Uncle George having sex."Pete continued fretfully. "They were naked in every shot. Most of them were of Aunt Mary."

"Whoa dude!"Their jaws dropped to the ground. Stan and Shelly were too stunned to say anything. Shelly's face paled and moments later she fainted.

Stan shook his head. He didn't know what else to say. "I hate my dad."

"What the fuck do we do?"Kenny mumbled though his hood.

"We can't let him be Mayor anymore, he's already ruined everything."Kyle added fearfully.

"Aunt Mary won't help us!"Pete said distressed. "She won't get out of bed now and neither will Uncle George!"

"Oh Hell!"Alex McDaniels exclaimed. They all looked at him with concern. Kenny sat next to him on the couch.

"What's wrong dude?" They noticed he was looking at an old photo of a woman who closely resembled the former Mayor. She had curly brown hair and was dressed in a military uniform. It was an old service photo.

Stan remembered Annie because she used to babysit him and Shelly before Shelly was old enough to watch him while their parents were out.

"Shit!" Alex continued. "I feel like an asshole. My sister doesn't know what's going on."

"Where is she?"Kenny asked as he was looking at the photo.

"Moore, Oklahoma."Alex looked guilty. "Fuck! I forgot to tell her earlier."Alex dialled a number on his cell phone. "Annie! You need to get down here now!"

XXXX

When they arrived at City Hall he ordered Johnson and Freddie to get the police department back on his side by any means necessary. Much to his frustration both aides were reluctant to force them back into work.

"We need cops if we're to be a progressive city." He ranted at them with irritation. This wasn't how he envisioned his tenure as Mayor at all. He hoped for Mary's support, he hoped people would be more loyal. He thought he was over thinking things because deep down he knew he was the Mayor South Park needed.

"They won't come back because you fired McDaniels and Barbrady." Johnson explained meekly when he realised Randy Bratt was glowering at him. "They're loyal to Barbrady; they're still loyal to Mary."

Freddie's jaw dropped as Balthazar Randy Bratt's face turned bright red with rage.

"I'm plenty respected Gawd!"He turns on the TV to prove his point. He pushed his insecurities aside and danced to celebrate his successful tenure as Mayor. _Who needed cops any way?_ He continued to resent Mary McDaniels for her mistakes in abandoning the PC agenda and rejecting him as a lover at the city council meeting even though he was right for her. "I'm the best Mayor South Park has ever had. Mary didn't get anything done. Her views are backwards. She needed my progressive influence to help her do her job. Gawd!"

Johnson struggled to suppress hysteria as Marsh became delusional in his thinking. Giggles escaped when he realised that Mayor Marsh had yet to notice the news headline that read "Local Man Ruins Everything" along with his picture and the low approval rating he scored if there was to be an election between Randy Bratt and Mary McDaniels.

Randy stopped dancing and glowered at both aides who were laughing at him behind his back. "The fuck's so funny?"

Johnson covered his face to hide his amusement and the satisfied smirk that broadened across his face. He directed Randy's attention to the news story that was broadcasting live outside his office building.

Townspeople had gathered outside to protest Randy's tenure as Mayor. All the signs he saw supported Mary McDaniels despite her sex scandal with former Police Chief Barbrady. There was a field reporter interviewing people in the crowd. They all wanted McDaniels and Barbrady back. They all agreed they kept the town running smoothly. Randy did nothing, but look and behave like an idiot. The town faltered under his reign.

His rage peaked when the camera zoomed in on the Goth kids. Dovahkiin Hughes – who recently moved to South Park from Saginaw Michigan – held up a sign that read "Fuck the Conformists!" The field reporter asked why they were protesting.

"He's not my Mayor."Dovahkiin raised his middle finger at the camera so Mayor Marsh could see.

"He sexually assaulted my Aunt Mary!"Pete shouted at the camera. "He grabbed her boobs and he blackmailed her when she rejected him!"

"I hate that son of a bitch!"Someone shouted through the crowd. "McDaniels _is_ my Mayor!"

"What do you think of Mayor Son of a Bitch little boy?"The field reporter asked Firkle.

"He's the biggest Nazi conformist cheerleader in the world."Firkle replied with disdain. He raised his middle finger at the camera along with Dovahkiin and the other Goth kids.

Henrietta Biggle turns to Pete while they're on camera. "Why isn't your Aunt Mary Goth? She fucking should be?"

"She's one of the few cool conformists in this town!" Michael added with respect. "She already smokes and drinks coffee."

"McDaniels for Mayor!"Denny Hughes shouted at the camera which zoomed in on the city council employees. Flanking him were Skeeter, Linda Stotch, Debbie Testaburger, Mr. Mackey, and Mr. Vlamer.

"We don't take kindly to PC shitheads around here!"Skeeter added with resentment. He was drunk already and swayed on the spot.

Randy boiled with hate because he didn't realise the council had walked out. He knew Denny Hughes was responsible for turning them against him. He resented Denny because McDaniels went to Hughes instead of him for major projects in town.

The council members have their middle fingers raised and Denny Hughes held up a "Not My Mayor!"Sign.

Randy trembled with rage. How dare they? How could they do this to him? "You need me South Park!"

Johnson couldn't stop laughing even if he would incur the Mayor's wrath.

Dumbfounded by the lack of respect and loyalty his rage reached critical mass. He wanted to hurt someone. Johnson's hysteria only increased his growing rage. He aimed his coffee at Johnson and hit the aide in the face as he did so.

"Ow! My face!" The aide cried as he wiped the coffee away with his sleeve. "Son of a bitch!"

"I'm the best thing that's ever happened to this town!" Randy shouted at the TV.

While he ranted at the TV Johnson climbed the desk, undid his pants and took a decent sized smelly crap on the progressive plans Randy had to gentrify South Park on the desk.

Randy grimaced with disgust. "What the fuck?" Why didn't they respect him? "Why would you do that? I'm your Mayor!"

"You're not my mayor!" Johnson said bitterly and flipped him off. He rejoined Freddie by the door. "I quit!"

"I quit too!" Freddie flipped Randy off and joined Johnson in protest. "Let's see you run a town without us."

His temper flared as everyone around him abandoned him. He sensed years of ambition slipping through his fingers. He still couldn't understand why no one backed him up. His family locked him out, the police went on strike, the city council walked out behind his back and now Johnson and Freddie defied him.

He became bitter when he realised that all this boiled down to Mary McDaniels. She abandoned the PC agenda and the progressive movement, she reinstated that idiot as Police Chief, and she turned against him as a friend and rejected him as a lover. He didn't understand why she preferred that imbecile over him. He could have helped her better herself. She was nothing without his progressive influence. She didn't do anything to make South Park great. Why did she have so many anti-PC shitheads backing her in council?

In that moment he made a revelation. He was determined to make her understand why the progressive movement was what was best for South Park. He was determined to have her. She would be his lover if it was the last thing he did.

"How bad is it?" She asked when he picked her up from the airport.

He still hadn't told her the extent of the situation, it wasn't something he wanted to discuss over the phone, and he had to tell her in person. He spent the trip to Denver dreading the conversation. He needed her. If anyone could get their mother out of bed she could.

Her face paled when he finally had the balls to fill her in on everything that had been going on the last few months. He noticed that she was pissed at him. She had their mother's scowl.

"Why the hell didn't you call me earlier?" She snapped at him. She smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow!" It hurt. She didn't go easy on him. "I've been preoccupied. I'd just got back from vacation when I found out and Marsh fired me and Barbrady."

"Mom's depressed?" She asked with concern. "How bad is it?"

He sighed heavily. "Like when we lost dad."

Annie was horrified. "Oh God!"

She had a right to be worried. After their father passed away their mother's grief crippled her. She wouldn't get out of bed for weeks. She just kept saying there was nothing left. He felt like an asshole. He wished he'd called Annie earlier.

When they arrived at the manor house and stormed the master bedroom it had been weeks since either McDaniels or Barbrady had been out of bed. He'd taken it upon himself to help look after his little brother, cousin and sisters while their depression crippled them. All they could hear was their mother's muffled sobbing. She hadn't shown her face in days.

"What are we going to do?" Pete asked distressed. He'd tried and failed to get his Aunt and Uncle out of bed.

When she saw them Annie's mood changed to one of determination. She dug an air horn out of her bag and made him get the twins.

"You're not seriously going to blast that at Aunt Mary are you?" Pete's face went pale at the thought of her reaction.

"You got a better idea I'd like to hear it." She snapped with irritation

Pete flipped his long fringe out of his face. "Your funeral poser."

Their mother didn't see it coming. She'd concealed herself beneath a layer of blankets. Annie approached the bed and shook their mother. She didn't go easy on her.

"Get out of bed NOW!" She demanded. He knew she wouldn't give their mother any warning before she blasted the air horn in her face. Annie was in drill sergeant mode. Years of military training and two tours of Iraq taught her not to take this crap from anyone.

"A-Annie?" McDaniels mumbled. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Alex called me and told me what happened." She explained without disguising her irritation.

"Oh God!" She recoiled into a tight ball too embarrassed to face Annie.

Annie shook her again. "Get out of bed!"

"Mommy?" Lena pined for her. The twins were two-years-old. They had Barbrady's brown hair and a blue streak inherited from their mother. Olivia took after Barbrady, but Lena had her mother's personality and attitude. His little brother Jordan was a year old and resembled his mother.

"There are two little girls and a little boy who want their mother back." Annie continued. She shook her again.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped as she recoiled further away from Annie.

Annie aimed the air horn at their mother's head and blasted it in her ear. McDaniels and Barbrady screamed and Barbrady fell out of bed.

"Ow!" Barbrady exclaimed as he lay crumpled on the floor.

He tried to calm his brother and sisters who were crying due to the shock of the noise.

McDaniels glowered at them with resentment. She was dishevelled. She had bags under her eyes, tear streaks stained her face from crying and her hair was a mess. She looked worn, but that wasn't going to stop Annie from dragging her out of bed whether she wanted to get up or not.

"GET UP!" She waved the air horn in her face to show she meant business. When McDaniels no longer had a tight grip on the blankets she took them all away from her so she couldn't hide. "I won't tell you again!"

Pete was impressed. He was as well. He wished he'd called Annie earlier.

His mother looked around for a place to hide. Annie held onto all the blankets that were on the bed. She buried her face in a pillow. Annie angled the air horn at her head and blew it again.

"Enough!" Their mother screeched. "Enough with the horn!"

"It hurts my ears." Barbrady had removed his hearing aide.

"I'll stop when you get up." It wasn't a threat. She meant business and waved the horn in her face to prove a point. "I can keep this up all day."

"Alright! Alright!" McDaniels sounded resentful. "I'll get up, but I'm not going out in public."

"I'm getting you up at 0500." Annie continued. It wasn't a request. He just wished he had the balls to get her up the same way.

"Why?" She asked like a child.

"How long have you been moping in bed?" Annie demanded an answer. As far as she was concerned their mother had had plenty of time to be depressed. Too much time.

"I-I don't know." McDaniels replied meekly. She seemed to be ashamed of herself.

"We're going for a run tomorrow." Annie insisted. She threatened her with the air horn. "You don't get to lie around all day anymore."

"Y-you want me to go OUTSIDE?"

"0500." She maintained a tight grip on the air horn. "Half an hour run. We'll be back here before anyone sees you."

His mother was stunned when he handed her his brother and sisters who were still screaming from the shock of the air horn.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Annie made good on her promise. She hoped she was bluffing. She should've known better. Her daughter had her attitude. At 0500 Annie blasted her out of bed with the air horn and threw a sweatsuit in her face.

"Get up!" She demanded. "Yesterday was the last day you get to lay around in bed all day!"

"Can't I just use the treadmill?" She had fully equipped home gym; there was no reason to go outside to exercise. She really didn't want to leave the house. She didn't want to risk being seen. She panicked at the thought of facing anyone from council.

"No!" Annie snapped at her. "You've been inside for weeks. Get up!"

"I can't go out in public." She protested futilely.

Annie blasted the air horn in her face again and demanded that she get dressed. "Move!"

Even after the run she still didn't feel any better. She stopped in her tracks just outside Tweek's Coffee House. A few people she recognised and Linda Stotch and Debbie Testaburger from council were among them. She didn't want to talk to anyone much less people who'd seen the naked photos Randy blackmailed her with. Fortunately they didn't seem to notice her. They were too engrossed in their morning banter to pay her any attention. She slipped by them and ran home as fast as her legs could carry her.

She tried to go back to bed, but Annie wouldn't let her. She handed her the babies who all needed a diaper change and a bath. Alex returned home with Barbrady. They were not allowed to stay in bed all day when they had responsibilities to their children.

XXXX

Cartman had summoned them all to his basement for a Coon and Friends meeting. Something had to be done because South Park sucked under his dad's reign as Mayor. The situation was serious because neither McDaniels nor Barbrady would get out of bed.

"Your dad can't be Mayor anymore." Human Kite said bitterly. "South Park sucks now."

"We have to take him out." The Shadow added. "My dad and the council quit because of him."

"I don't know what to do." Stan added fretfully. He'd brought his older sister Shelly with him because she wanted to help put a stop to Randy.

The Coon spotted her and noticed she didn't have a costume. "If you're gonna join us you need a superhero identity."

"The only reason why I'm hanging out with you turds is because dad ruined everything!" She snapped at Cartman who backed away from her when she raised a clenched fist at him.

"What about a double agent?" Mysterion suggested. "Someone could go in and gain his trust and report back the findings."

All eyes were on him. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't even want to be around his dad. He wanted to disappear so he didn't have to face it.

"No! No! No!" He fled the basement and Callgirl went after him.

"Stan?" She approached him as he sat on Cartman's porch with his head buried in his knees.

"I can't do that." He sobbed. "He's an asshole, but he's still my dad."

She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to comfort him. "I'm sorry Stan." She said reassuringly. "But, it's what's right. Your dad can't be Mayor anymore. He's caused so much damage. My mom quit her job as city planner."

He didn't know that. He didn't know about the city council walkout.

"There's a big protest outside city hall." She continued. "Everyone in town wants your dad out of office."

"Jesus Christ!" He knew she was right. He just didn't think he had it in him to betray his father without Randy realising his true intentions. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Come on Stan." She dragged him by the arm. "You have to see."

XXXX

Annie scowled at her when she insisted on taking a nap one afternoon. "You can't stay in bed; I already told you that! What about the babies?"

As soon as she asked that question Barbrady brought the babies in and handed them to her so she could feed them.

She ignored Annie's protests and turned on the TV for the first time since the scandal broke. She hadn't watched it because she really didn't want to hear about her embarrassing resignation from office several months ago. When she turned on the news report she spat her coffee out laughing.

Randy's tenure as Mayor was an embarrassment to the town. They held a mock election and his approval ratings were so low she would have one in a landslide if she'd actually run against him despite her scandal with Barbrady.

Alex rushed in when he heard his mother laughing. "Mom?"

"L-look at the TV." She giggled and motioned them to watch the news report with her.

When Randy's picture appeared on screen her little twins flipped him off. She was shocked. She didn't know where they'd picked that up from. She wasn't the only one, everyone was stunned.

"Where did you girls learn how to use the finger?" Barbrady asked Lena with annoyance.

"Mommy!" The twins exclaimed to her embarrassment.

"Mary?!" Barbrady was annoyed with her, but her older children were hysterical.

"What?" She was taken aback when she noticed him glaring at her. "A douche in a BMW cut me off and almost hit me when I was taking them to day care."

Lena flipped her off. She wasn't expecting it. "Fuck!"

"What?" She was stunned. Her older children laughed harder.

"It isn't funny!" Barbrady snapped at them. "Mary, our little girls don't need to know how to use the finger. Who's teaching them to swear? Is that you too?"

"I-I don't think I'm the one teaching them to..." She had a feeling she knew who was teaching her little girls to swear. "Peter."

Lena flipped him off and Olivia copied her. "Hey!"

"That's it!" McDaniels scooped them up and headed to the nursery. "It's time out for you two."

"No!" Lena started to sulk. "Fuck you!"

"It's time out for you two!" She snapped at her little daughters who responded with screaming.

"Maybe you should go to time out." Annie giggled. "You're the one who taught them how to do that."

She scowled at Annie. "I don't need a lecture from you."

When she left the twins in their room Alex had donned his hula school costume and was on the way out with Pete trailing along behind him.

Annie wondered about her brother's hula costume. "Why are you in a hula skirt?"

"Police are on strike." Alex explained, but it only confused her further. "We're a hula school again."

"A-a what?" Annie asked dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story Annie." He said as he was leaving.

"Where are you going?" She wanted a straight answer.

Alex sighed. "When everyone went PC progressive and we had the Wholefoods everyone went on a _fuck the police_ movement. Yates set up a hula school at the station and we stopped responding to call outs."

"I see nothing has changed around here since I moved to Moore." South Park was the same as it ever was, but now the town was starting to falter under Randy's leadership.

"Where are you going?" Barbrady asked curiously. She was wondering the same thing.

"To the _Not My Mayor_ protest." Alex explained. She gaped at this development. "People want Randy out of office. The police department and the city council are at City Hall right now. They all want you guys back."

"All my friends are there." Pete continued. "Douchebag made a _Fuck the Conformists sign_."

"What?" The first news report hadn't sunk in yet even though she found it hilarious to watch Randy's fall from grace. She was surprised they all wanted her back despite her scandal with Barbrady. "They want me back?"

"The whole town Aunt Mary." Pete added. "They all hate that son of a bitch for what he did to you."

"I'm coming." Annie announced suddenly. "I'm going down there to punch that asshole in the throat!"

"Stay away from him Annie!" She snapped at her.

"Why?" Annie protested. "I'm trained in combat. I can hurt him."

"I have a black belt in karate and he still groped me." She continued with annoyance. "He has that specially made keytar. People have died because of it!"

"Keytar?" Nothing made sense to Annie. "The fuck are you talking about?"

"It's how I broke my arm." Barbrady added. "You should see the state of the station building."

She insisted Annie stay behind with them. The boys left for the protest despite her telling them not to go. She wanted Annie to stay at the house away from the crowd. She didn't care how much training she had. She didn't want her daughter near Randy Marsh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

She lay in bed watching the news coverage with Barbrady. Watching Randy's fall from grace was priceless. She still couldn't believe the town was on her side despite the scandal. In any other city she would be finished. She was stunned when the camera zoomed in on the city council that had walked out on Randy Marsh to support the possibility of his recall. They had remained loyal to her even though they'd seen the graphic photos of her having sex with Barbrady.

All of a sudden she wasn't so embarrassed any more. She felt some of her old spark returning, which Randy Marsh almost distinguished when he threw the photos onto the table for the councillors to see.

There was never anything to worry about. All the fear of exposure was unnecessary. They didn't care about the scandal. People in town supported their relationship and wanted them to be together. She had full support of the council and the police department and her town.

Suddenly she was in the mood for love. After weeks of crippling depression she wanted her husband's touch. She wanted to feel whole again after being broken for so long.

To Barbrady's surprise she was on top of him covering his face with kisses. "M-Mary?" He didn't mind. He returned her kisses with as much passion.

She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest while his hands wandered and explored her body. She moaned with each caress. She didn't realise that it had been so long since she last felt alive.

"Make love to me George!" She wanted him. He was the only one she wanted. After her first husband passed away there was no one else.

As they were making slow tender love noise reverberating from the TV snapped them back into reality. When they emerged from under the blankets to watch the report. Her jaw dropped. On screen Randy Marsh terrorised the crowd with his keytar. He angled it at anyone who was against him – which was almost everyone in town – and hit them with bubblegum and sound waves – he knocked out the police department and the Goth Kids. Pete and Alex were among them.

"Oh my God!" Barbrady's face paled. He was petrified.

"What the fuck?!" She roared. Her face turned bright red with rage. "No one hurts my kids and gets away with it!"

She had to put a stop to it. She couldn't let Randy's murderous rampage continue. She had to get her children away from him.

"I've been a baaaad boy!" Randy smirked at the cameras as they zoomed in on him.

Annie rushed in when she heard all the yelling. "What's going on?"

"That son of a bitch!" She was out of bed. She couldn't let him hurt anyone else. She rushed passed Annie to take a shower.

"Barbrady?" Annie asked with confusion. "What's going on?" he pointed at the TV and her face turned white. Her brother and cousin were in the crowd of people. She couldn't see them anywhere.

When she emerged from the bathroom she was a Mayor again. She dressed in office clothes and freshened up her make-up and styled her hair.

"Mom?" Annie was shocked to see her.

"Randy Marsh will wish he'd never messed with me!" She snapped angrily.

Barbrady was up and dressed in his hula costume. They were going down to City Hall to deal with Randy Marsh. When Annie tried to go with them she made her stay behind.

But, mom!" Annie complained like a child. "I'm a trained combat nurse. I can help!"

"I don't care." She snapped at Annie. "I need you here to look after the little ones."

"I can help." Annie insisted futilely.

"I'm not bringing my babies to a protest packed with rabbling morons. You know what happens when those idiots get riled up!"

"Mom!" She cut Annie off before she could protest further.

"Stay here!" She snapped. "Damn it to Hell if I'm going to let him hurt anyone else in my family with that fucking keytar!"

XXXX

At the protest people were riled up. Tensions boiled as rage reached killing edge. Randy "Balthazar" Marsh was on a murderous rampage.

"I've been a baaaad boy!" Randy Bratt screamed at the crowd. He angled his keytar at anyone who dared to approach him. He spat gumballs at protesters who tried to take him out.

"What the fuck Marsh?" Denny Hughes shouted at Randy vehemently. Denny checked his boy over for injuries. Fortunately Dovahkiin only sustained a scratched knee cap and it was nothing serious. "I'll shove that keytar so far up your ass it'll be playing Thriller!"

"The fuck is this shit Marsh?" Her voice thundered through the crowd. She was the last person they were expecting. She hadn't been seen in public since news of the scandal broke.

News reporters took note of her presence at the protest. "Tom it looks as though Former Mayor Mary Kay McDaniels has arrived to clean this shit up."

"Mayor?" People spoke in low whispers. They were relieved to see her. She was the rightful Mayor of South Park.

"Hello Mary." A sinister smirked broadened across Randy's face. "I didn't think you'd be out here since the council saw you naked."

She maintained composure even though she felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to run especially since the council were staring at her. In that moment she went back to the council meeting when she felt naked. It was as though she was exposed in front of the entire town not just a few council members. She wanted to lie down and die, but she couldn't give up. She couldn't let him take it all from her. She couldn't let Randy hurt her children. She couldn't let him hurt anyone else. She was there to take her power back. She _was_ the Mayor of South Park.

"How dare you?!" She roared. "How dare you hurt people and ruin our town?! How dare you shove your PC agenda down our throats?! Why don't you shove your backwards PC propaganda up your ass?!"

"I didn't ruin anything!" Randy retorted angrily. "I'm the best Mayor this town has ever had. I'm doing a better job than you ever did that's for sure!"

She surveyed the angry crowed. Not a single person at the protest showed him any support. All the signs they held up supported her. They wanted Barbrady back, Randy Marsh wasn't their Mayor. South Park had faltered under his leadership and he was delusional to think he'd actually bettered the town along with himself. "How is this doing a better job? Nobody wants you as Mayor. Stop pretending to be something you're not. You're not the Mayor of South Park."

"At least I'm not a backwards slut who can't keep her legs shut!" Randy snapped at her after he was unable to think of a clever retort.

She was taken aback by his comment. The town gasped in horror. She felt degraded in front of everyone. She wanted to run and die. She didn't feel as powerful and as in control as she thought she was. He taunted her and she didn't know how to make the harassment stop.

"I ought to break your fucking legs Marsh!" PC Principal roared. He pushed his way through the crowd and didn't care if he knocked anyone over.

Even though he had the keytar Randy backed away from PC Principal when he approached him with clenched fists and trembled with rage. "The fuck is this I'm hearing about you forcing yourself on a woman?!"

"S-she liked it." Randy stammered fearfully as he tried to look for a way out.

"That shit's not fucking PC Bro!" PC Principal screamed at Randy who shrank away from him. "You can't force yourself on an innocent woman!"

"That woman was me!" She admitted without realising she'd said that out loud. A wave of nausea washed over her as she flushed with embarrassment. She buried her face in her arm. "Oh, God!"

"How about I check your fucking privileges!" PC Principal snarled. "You're a disgrace to the PC community!"

XXXX

On the roof of City Hall Toolshed and Callgirl surveyed the protest bellow. Even from their vantage point he could feel tensions boiling over. Things reached critical mass when PC Principal arrived on scene trembling with rage and on a warpath. As soon as he said his father was a disgrace to the PC community and expelled Randy from the PC Chapter in town he started laughing.

No matter what he tried he couldn't contain his hysteria. His hysteria could be heard from the back of the crowd.

"S-Stan?" His father looked around for him. Fortunately he was too stupid to recognise him in his Toolshed costume even though he'd stolen all of his dad's tools to put the costume together.

He laughed until he couldn't breathe and his cheeks hurt. He stopped laughing for a second when his father aimed his keytar at Alex McDaniels and challenged him to a dance fight.

"Dance fight!" Randy screamed at Alex. Randy started with the _Achey Breaky Heart_ routine he'd taught him when he served the OC kids and he had to put a dance troupe together.

"Bring it on asshole!" Alex McDaniels shouted at Randy. To his surprise McDaniels could dance. His break dancing knocked his father to the ground.

"It's getting hot out here!" A random woman in the crowd announced enthusiastically.

Randy tried besting McDaniels with Thriller and a few other Michael Jackson routines, but it didn't work. He backed off with his tail between his legs when he realised he was beaten.

"Take that asshole!" Alex high-fived his fellow officers as they surrounded him. They knew he had good moves and Randy didn't stand a chance.

After watching his father get served by the Mayor's son he agreed to be a double agent and help take Randy out. He couldn't let his dad be Mayor anymore. His hysteria resumed when he noticed his father's wounded pride.

"S-Stan?" Randy called out to him. Randy noticed them on the roof of City Hall. Fortunately he only recognised them as members of The Coon and Friends. "What are you doing? I'm the Mayor help me out here?!"

His dad had to stop. Randy could no longer be in control of South Park. The job rightfully belonged to Mary McDaniels. At least she got shit done.

"Okay, okay!" He giggled. "I'll help take my dad out."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Randy tried to slip away from the crowd discreetly. When they blocked him from leaving he angled his keytar at them and hit them with soundwaves and bubblegum. He vanished without a trace. The police department didn't have the chance to intercept him. Barbrady feared for his wife's safety. They all knew Randy wanted her. It was why he was doing all of this in the first place.

The town's people started panicking because Randy had caused so much damage already and they didn't know what he was capable of now that his rage had reached the killing edge.

"Mayor?" Sheila Broflovski asked with panic. "What are you going to do? He's gone mad!"

In that moment she realised they were looking to her for answers. She didn't know what to do. Randy had victimized her and there was no way of containing him in a normal jail cell while he still had the keytar. The town was completely broke, which was a problem made worse by Randy's reckless spending.

There was only one solution. She needed funding. She needed a better equipped police department to take Randy out. There was only one person who could help her get the grants she needed. She shuddered at the thought of asking. Why of all people did it have to be Herbert Garrison in the White House?

XXXX

He sat in his office with the curtains drawn brooding. Mary McDaniels will pay for what just happened. She humiliated him in front of everyone. Why did they support her? Why did they want Barbrady back? He was a simpleton who didn't deserve to wear a uniform. The fact that she let him between her legs in the first place disgusted him. What did she see in that idiot? How could someone like Mary be attracted to someone like Barbrady? It didn't make sense. He felt physically sick when the PI came back with the photos he blackmailed her with.

A knock on his door interrupted his train of thought. "Go away!" He snapped bitterly. "I'm not taking appointments today."

"R-Randy?" A familiar voice asked with confusion.

He had to open the door. He hadn't seen Garrison in South Park since his victory lap. Garrison gingerly stepped into the office with Caitlyn Jenner and a few secret service agents trailing along behind him.

Garrison surveyed the office. "Where's Mary?"

"She's not Mayor anymore." Randy explained with bitter resentment. "I'm the Mayor of South Park now."

"W-when did you take over?" Garrison asked nervously.

"A few months ago, why?" His anger flared as Garrison's confusion over the situation mocked him. It was obvious he'd rather be talking to Mary despite the fact she wasn't fit to hold office. "What are you doing here Garrison?"

"I'm in Colorado and I wanted to see some old friends. Is that a problem?" Garrison was trying to be formidable, but it wasn't working with Randy glowering at him. "W-where's Mary?"

"That bitch wasn't fit for office and resigned. I took over." Randy snapped without disguising his irritation.

President Garrison shrank away from Randy. A move that had his secret service detail on edge. "Oh jeez!"

XXXX

He sat outside the Mayor's office for hours. He didn't know if he should go through with it. He wondered if he would even be able to pull this off without his father realising his intentions to take him out. He didn't want to be here. Why did it have to be him? McDaniels' aides Johnson and Freddie had tried their best to be double agents, but Randy was insufferable to work for.

He strummed his fingers on the door knob contemplating his decision. He sighed with exasperation. He had to do it. He couldn't let him hurt anyone else. As far as his father was concerned they were spending quality time together.

He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply. "Dad?"

"S-Stan?" He had his back to him and looked out from behind the office chair. He smiled when he saw him. "Hey buddy."

"Hey dad." He tried to sound like he was happy to see him. In reality he wanted to run. Something wasn't right. Darkness shrouded the office. He shuddered at the thought of being around him. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

He hoped he would say no. He hoped he would tell him that he was too busy being progressive. To his dismay Randy was excited about the prospect of spending time with his son. "Whattya wanna do?" He asked enthusiastically.

An idea occurred to him. He didn't know why he didn't think of it before. "That's a neat keytar." He said feigning interest in the instrument. "C-could you teach me how to play it. Maybe I could dance like you?"

Randy smiled. "Sure thing bud. I'll teach you all I know."

XXXX

They waited anxiously for Toolshed to return. For weeks he'd been spending time with Randy learning his MO.

"Come on. Come on!" She anxiously paced back and forth. How long did this have to take? She knew the kid would have the goods on Randy. They're must be something they could use against him.

"Mary, stop that." Barbrady was as nervous as everyone else in the room. She knew he hated it when she did that. "You're making me nervous."

"Why couldn't you two cut it?" She snapped at her aides who shrank away from her. She originally thought they'd turned against her when she found out they still worked at City Hall under Randy. She later learned that they were trying to gather any information they could use against Randy, but quit their jobs because he was insufferable to work for.

"S-sorry Mayor." Johnson said sheepishly. "I couldn't take it. He threw hot coffee in my face."

Freddie started laughing. Johnson was glowering at him. "What are you looking at me like that for? Mayor, you should've seen the look on his face when Bob crapped on the desk and we walked out!"

"What?" She cocked her brow. This was news to her and she wasn't particularly happy to hear it. "Y-you shat on my desk? Why would you do that?"

"I shat on the progressive revamp plans that were on the desk." Johnson shied away from her as his face flushed with embarrassment. The Coon and Friends along with the police department and council were laughing hysterically.

She was disgusted. "It was _my_ desk!" Despite her initial disgust she couldn't help but be impressed with their defiance against Randy Marsh.

Toolshed climbed through the window. They gathered in her living room. Her face paled when she noticed the worried expression on Toolshed's face.

"Barbrady?" He asked nervously. "Can you dance?"

"N-no." Barbrady shook his head. "I couldn't even beat him last time he challenged me to a dance fight."

She looked worried. She almost lost him that day. The doctors had only just taken the sling off his arm after it slowly healed. "Jesus Christ! What are we going to do?!"

"We can teach him." Toolshed suggested. "Randy will challenge him. Barbrady _has_ to learn to dance."

"But, I can't. I have two left feet." Barbrady started to panic.

Toolshed shrugged. "You can't be that bad."

"The last time he danced with me at the PC Gala he stood on my foot." She was worried for him. Barbrady wasn't a dancer. How could they possibly help him learn that much dance in such a short amount of time when he was the clumsiest person she'd ever met?

Barbrady looked guilty. "Sorry Mary."

"I learned all his moves." Toolshed interjected. "I can show him those. Who else here can dance?"

"I could show him some basic break dance moves." Alex shrugged. If he could be retrained to be a better cop he could learn to dance.

Toolshed exchanged glances with the Goth kids. "You guys still practice the pain dancing."

"Obviously." Pete flicked his long fringe away from his face.

"He'll have to learn the hula moves as well." Toolshed told Sergeant Yates who nodded in agreement.

"Oh jeez!" Barbrady was petrified. She hoped for his sake they could pull this off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Along with teaching Barbrady to dance, which was proving harder than they initially thought. They still needed the right equipment to take Randy out. South Park was broke and Randy had made the problem worse. She called a secret town meeting at the community centre to discuss their options. She didn't know how she was going to get the money from Garrison.

"How the hell are we going to get money from Garrison?" She snapped with irritation. "He won't help us." She didn't know who she hated more. Garrison or Randy? Bringing herself to beg for grant money from President Douche made her sick to her stomach. She wished there was another way.

"Dude, just troll him." Kyle Broflovski suggested. "That's how we got him to stop the bombs on Denmark."

The children in the crowd were laughing hysterically. "Call him a little bitch President when he says no." Ike added to which the children roared with laughter.

"That works?" She asked curiously.

"I can get that little bitch to do whatever I want." Mr. Slave added with sass. "I know all his dirty little secrets."

Before she could take suggestions from anyone else she noticed Garrison standing in the doorway with secret service agents and Vice President Caitlyn Jenner.

She scowled at Jenner. The last time she saw Caitlyn was at the gun show and she held a gun to her face.

"Oh jeez!" Garrison noticed everyone in the room staring at him. The atmosphere was hostile.

Johnson pushed her forward to ask for funding. He backed away from her when he noticed she was glowering at him.

"We need city funding." She demanded. Her voice was shaking, her hands trembled and were covered in sweat, and she struggled to keep her breakfast down as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. She had to lean on Johnson for support.

"You do. Do you?" Garrison didn't seem to notice or care that everyone else looked at her with concern.

Her legs were shaking and she couldn't will the nausea away no matter how much she tried. "You have to help us. This was your town once you know."

"Nope." Garrison shook his head. "Not gonna do it. You guys mocked me all these years and you still do. I'm never going to give you funding grants, so I don't know why you'd even bother asking."

"Come on Garrison." She hated herself for stooping so low, but she wasn't going to back down. They needed the money. "We're trying to get rid of Randy. The city is broke because of him. You have to help us."

"I don't have to help you any." Garrison smirked as he poured himself a glass of member berries wine. "I'm the President."

Kyle motioned her to troll him. It was the best way to get what they needed out of him.

"Fine." Ignoring her nausea she smirked at Garrison. She had to suppress the urge to laugh as doing so made him uneasy. "You don't want to help us that's fine, I'll just tell every media and news outlet in the country about every sick, twisted and perverted thing you've ever done since you lived in my town." Kyle motioned her to continue with the threats. She had to play hardball if she wanted him to part with any money. "You really can't afford any more scandals on your already faltering presidency."

"What about your scandal Mary?" She seethed with rage when he brought up the blackmail that led to her embarrassing resignation.

She tried not to let him see her faltering confidence. The nausea plagued her. Any minute now she would throw up. Looking at him made her sick to her stomach. "They don't care about that."

Garrison exchanged awkward glances with most everyone in the room. "What? You guys don't care?!"

"Let them be happy." Linda said to her surprise.

"We kinda already knew they were together M'Kay." Mr. Mackey added without realising that her jaw dropped at this development.

It was news to her. As far as she was concerned only a select few people in town knew about her hidden romance with Barbrady. "What?!"

"Chef walked in on you guys during the zombie invasion M'Kay." Mr. Mackey explained sheepishly to the floor. He like everyone else knew she was scary when she was angry. "It was Garrison who told everyone."

Garrison shrank away from her when he noticed she was glaring at him from across the room. She directed her rage at the crowd. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought we were going to get fired." Barbrady added with annoyance. A pang of guilt almost knocked her over. She still felt bad over firing Barbrady particularly the second time when she'd believed Randy's testimony over his. She would always regret hurting him.

"Oooh!" People in the crowd became sheepish. Maybe this could've been avoided if they'd said something earlier.

She redirected her attention to Garrison. "You have more scandals than I do."She snapped at him. "Maybe I should start by telling the Washington Post about what happened to that wounded pigeon you were supposed to take care of?!"

"That isn't very nice sweetheart."Caitlyn Jenner interjected on Garrison's behalf. "You know what blackmail is like why would you do it to someone else?"

"Save it Jenner!"She snapped at the Vice President. She was still pissed at Caitlyn for the events that occurred at the gun show that almost led to a town wide massacre orchestrated by the ads.

"What's got into you Mary?"Garrison asked nervously as she'd become hostile towards him.

"The last time I saw you two assholes was at the gun show!"She glared at Jenner who didn't seem fazed by her enmity towards her. " _You_ had a gun in my face!"

"You're gun was bigger than mine sweetheart and you could've shot me if you really wanted." Jenner shrugged and rolled her eyes at her.

"Lucky for you prison orange isn't my colour!" She redirected her attention back to Garrison. "Funding grants now or I start going to the press!"

"N-not gonna do it."Garrison insisted meekly. "Nothing I've done compares to your scandal with Barbrady."Garrison stuttered as he tried to bring her down. "Aren't there naked pictures of you Mary?"

Her face flushed with embarrassment coupled with rage. It was a blow she wasn't expecting. "I-I..."

"That's nothing compared to when you shoved Lemmiwinks up Mr. Slave's ass!" Butters interjected angrily.

Mr. Slave blushed and giggled like a school girl. "Ooh! Jesus Christ!"

"Weren't you in the Klu Klux Klan once?"Jimbo asked as he remembered the flag debate that almost cost him his friendship with Chef.

"T-that was Mr. Hat."Garrison mumbled to the floor. He couldn't look at his Vice President who cocked her brow at him and silently waited for an explanation.

"You lost your mind when Mr. Hat went missing M'Kay."Mr. Mackey giggled.

Garrison tried to be formidable in standing his ground. "Mr. Hat is just a puppet."

"Didn't I arrest you a bunch of times?"Barbrady asked with a brow raised in suspicion. "I think some of the charges included indecent exposure."

"Weren't you a woman once?"Sergeant Yates added. "You were a very ugly woman, but you were a woman right?"

Caitlyn Jenner didn't know this about him. "What?" She folded her arms and waited for an explanation.

She could see that Garrison's nerves were starting to get the better of him. "Oh jeez!"

Now that she could see him breaking this was the perfect time to strike with the big daddy of all scandals. "I'm sure the press would love to hear that you joined NAMBLA and lured children over the internet for sex." The crowd gasped in horror, the children backed away from him and Pete hid behind his Aunt.

"You didn't want to be my friend!"Cartman snarled bitterly. "You just wanted me for sex!"

President Garrison hid from the hostile crowd behind the secret service agents in his protection detail.

"Not to mention the fact that you shoved your dick in our mouths after you were elected. M'Kay."Mr. Mackey added with embarrassment.

"Goddamn it Mackey!"PC Principal shouted at him. She wasn't the only one who didn't want to be reminded of it.

"Come on guys!"Garrison behaved as if nothing he did was wrong. "It was my victory lap."

She felt sick all of a sudden. She didn't think she could keep it in this time. Her legs shook and her face turned white. Why did Mackey have to bring up President Garrison's victory lap? She couldn't help but gag. "Don't remind me."She snapped at Mackey. "I still can't wash the taste out!"

The crowd gasped in horror. She didn't realise she'd admitted it out loud until she noticed they were all staring at her and she saw the worried expression on Barbrady's face. It was then she realised that she hadn't told him about it. She buried her face in her arm too embarrassed to look at him or the crowd. "Oh God!"

"H-he did what to you Mary?" She buried her face in his broad shoulder and started sobbing. "Mary?"

"H-he made me suck his member." She felt Barbrady's arms pulling her into a comforting hug. "I-I wouldn't get rid of all the Mexicans."She sobbed uncontrollably. "I told a bunch of people he was stupid and crazy."

"What the fuck?!"Alex McDaniels shouted at the President. "You made her suck your dick like everyone else! You son of a bitch!"

She couldn't keep it in any longer. She threw up all over the floor. Barbrady sat her down as she buried her head in her knees and tried not to throw up or embarrass herself further.

Garrison angled himself behind his secret service agents who were on edge over the hostility in the room.

"You little bitch!"Alex screamed at him. "If you weren't hiding behind the secret service I'd tase you in the balls!" The police department struggled to hold Officer McDaniels back. He was out for Garrison's blood for what he'd done to his mother.

"Okay! Okay!"Garrison shrank away from them. "A Life time of city funding coming your way. Jeez!"

"That money goes directly to me!"She snapped at Garrison after regaining some of her composure. "Randy isn't the Mayor of South Park anymore!"

"Okay! Okay!"He gave in and agreed to give them the funding. "Funding is all yours Mary. Jeez!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

After her run in with President Garrison and Mackey's reminding her of the assault that took place during his victory lap across town she felt sick to her stomach. She excused herself from the crowd to throw up outside where no one could see her.

"Mary?" A familiar voice asked with concern.

She hadn't seen Sharon Marsh since before she resigned. She wished she hadn't been there to see her throw up in the bushes. "Sharon?"

"Are you okay?" Sharon helped her to a nearby bench so she could sit down.

"I'm fine." She could tell Sharon wasn't buying the lie, but she didn't want to discuss what just happened in the community centre. It was bad enough she hadn't told Barbrady about it and now the whole town knew.

Sharon was clearly guilt ridden and she was right in thinking she needed to get something off her chest. "Mary. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't know Randy could do anything like this. When he first came down the stairs in that stupid costume I thought he was just going to be an idiot at Stan's little league game. I never expected... well... this."

No one expected it. Randy's behaviour change wasn't noticeable until recently. She wished she'd seen the signs. He was already stalking her and harassing her to be more progressive long before he donned the stupid purple jumpsuit.

"No one expected it." She tried to be as reassuring as she could, but it was difficult with the nausea hounding her. "I didn't go into office that day expecting to be blackmailed or recalled. I didn't think Randy could do any of this. I don't blame you Sharon. I know you would've said something if you knew."

"M-Mary?" Sharon noticed that her face had paled and she put her head between her knees as she struggled not to gag.

She couldn't contain it and threw up on the side walk. Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh God!"

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Mary? A-are you pregnant?"

"W-what?" She didn't believe it. She'd been too depressed and stressed out to even bother trying for a baby. The idea that she might be was ludicrous. "N-no. It's just stress. Stress makes me feel sick." She had been suffering from horrible migraines while she lay in bed too depressed and embarrassed to face the outside world.

For some reason Sharon wasn't convinced. "When was your last period Mary?"

She honestly didn't remember. She'd been in bed for weeks. She hadn't noticed if she'd had one or not. "Oh boy!"

"Come on Mary." Sharon helped her to her car.

"Where are we going?" She asked with confusion. She wasn't sure if she could stomach a car trip.

"The pharmacy." Sharon replied as she helped her to the front seat. "You need to get a test."

XXXX

He knew his mother felt guilty over the situation, but he didn't realise it was this bad. He tailed them from a safe distance. His mom didn't seem to recognise him in his Toolshed costume, which worked in his favour.

He snuck back into his house to eavesdrop after following them to the local pharmacy.

His mother ordered the former Mayor to take the test and the two women bitched about Randy while they waited for the result.

"He shoves that PC progressive crap down our throats too." His mother was saying to McDaniels who wasn't surprised to hear it. "I don't know how many times he called me a bigot."

"He called me a bigot because I wouldn't sign off on the stupid Lofts contract." McDaniels snapped bitterly. "He wouldn't drop it with the revamp project even though the city was broke."

"I still feel awful for what happened." Sharon said with a pang of guilt. "I honestly didn't know. I haven't said much to the kids because I don't want to involve them in this."

He wondered why no one would say anything to him. He didn't know the full extent of the situation for the longest time. It wasn't until Shelly threatened Pete with her fists that the whole truth came out. His dad is an asshole. He just wished he didn't have to spend time with him. He shuddered at the thought of going to city hall for more dancing lessons.

"I don't blame you Sharon." McDaniels assured her. "It's not your fault."

"I should've snapped that keytar at the baseball game when he dropped it in my lap." Sharon grumbled with resentment.

He noticed McDaniels was becoming anxious as they waited for the timer on the test. "Come on! Come on!"

XXXX

When the timer finally buzzed her jaw dropped at the result. It was her third pregnancy with Barbrady. She shook her head as she looked at the result with disbelief. "I-I honestly thought it was just the stress."

To her surprise Sharon was excited for her. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I-I have to go up to our family cabin. I'll tell him when we get there." She was glad for the result. She hated stress induced illnesses. At least something positive had come from all the adversity she'd been experiencing over the last several months.

Sharon hounded her for the details. "Come on Mary don't hold out on me."

She was surprised. She was used to keeping her relationship a secret she'd never told anyone much of anything about him. Sharon was asking for bedroom details, which was a conversation she wasn't used to. "W-what?"

"What is he like?"She sighed when she realised Sharon wasn't about to drop the subject.

"He's a nice man."A smile broadened across her face when she realised she could talk about him openly without the fear of losing him or her job. "He saved me from my darkness after my husband died. He's a good father."

"The little ones are Barbrady's?"Sharon asked with surprise.

"Yes."She giggled at the memory. "We decided to have children after Barbrady put Randy in the mud after your son exposed him to the council."

"What about before that?"She knew she was asking about the second firing.

A pang of guilt stabbed her. She still hated herself for that mistake. If she'd lost him she'd have no one else to blame but herself. "He wouldn't talk to me for the longest time after that. He wouldn't even look at me. We made up slowly and went on vacation away from town to focus on us. I almost lost him to that stupid trend."

"I'm sorry Mary."Sharon knew Randy was hounding her to remain progressive during that time even stalking her. She saw the video that showed her pushing Randy down the stairs of her front porch. She giggled when she remembered the day he came home from city hall covered in vomit.

"What's so funny?"She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-you threw up on my ex husband."

Even though she was embarrassed by it she couldn't help but laugh. She was pregnant with her twins at the time and it was quite plain they didn't like Randy at all. "It's his own damn fault. He shouldn't have blocked the door."

"Seriously though?"Sharon continued. "What's he like?"

She couldn't hide the smile she wore on her face. "He's good."

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "How good?"

"S-Sharon?"She wasn't used to talking about her relationship openly. The conversation was alien to her. She felt like a giggling school girl with a crush.

"Come on Mary?"Sharon urged her to continue. "At least one of us is happy. Randy only wanted sex when we had the informative murder porn."

She wasn't surprised by Sharon's confession. She had a feeling that Randy had lost interest in his wife and likewise Sharon was sick of Randy's shit like everyone else in town. Now they were divorced it was painfully obvious that her son-in-law was right. Randy was stalking her because he wanted her. He wanted her money and her power not just sex. Even though she hated being watched like a hawk she wasn't going to fight Barbrady on the decision to send her to the cabin until they caught him and took him out.

She blushed as Sharon waited for an answer. "He's really good in bed."

Sharon pushed for more details. "When did you get together with Barbrady?"

She recalled the events of that night. It was the fifth anniversary of her husband's death. She was wandering around in the rain feeling suicidal. Barbrady found her and went to take her home. "It just sort of happened."She shrugged. She was glad he found her that day. She was grateful they were able to make amends after the ad attack. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

Sharon offered to take her home were Barbrady would be waiting for them. "Congratulations Mary."

She couldn't help but smile. She wanted to have the other children openly, but out of fear she hid her pregnancies and their father's identity. This time things would be different because it wasn't such a scandal like she always thought it would be.

XXXX

His heart stopped for a moment when he noticed his wife was missing from the community centre. He jumped out of his skin when Yates approached him from behind asking about Mary's protection detail. He breathed a sigh of relief when his wife messaged him saying she was with Sharon Marsh and she'd meet him back at the house.

"You okay sir?" Yates asked with concern. They'd been friends for a long time and he noticed he was jumpy.

"I'm alright." He was still on edge worrying about his wife's safety. He had no doubt that Randy was dangerous and she wasn't safe if she remained in town. "I just need to pick Mary and the kids up from the house." Yates accompanied him and other officers followed along behind.

"What?" He asked when he noticed his friend was impressed with him. He didn't really know why.

"You sir are a god among men." Yates exclaimed with respect.

"W-what?" It wasn't a comment he was expecting. He didn't realise his officers respected him this much. There was a time where he thought they had no respect for him at all.

"Dude." Yates said with admiration. "You're banging the boss. Nnnniiiiicccceeee!"

"Harris!" A lot of his men often talked about their wives and their love lives in general. He never took part in the banter because his relationship had up until now been a closely guarded secret. As far as they were concerned he was single.

"You dirty liar." Yates hounded him for the details. "I asked you once if you knew who she was seeing, if she were seeing anyone and you said you didn't know."

He had to cover his tracks. At the time he thought they were both going to get fired if anyone knew about their relationship. "You know why I couldn't say anything Harris."

"What's she like in bed?" He went straight to the point. It was obvious he wanted the juicy details.

"Harris?" He wanted to answer the question, but he wasn't sure how his wife would react if he did.

"Come on dude!" Yates was relentless in insisting he cough up the details of his marriage. Since it was no longer a secret he could talk about it. "You're banging the boss and you knocked her up. You knocked her up twice."

Barbrady couldn't hide the smile that broadened across his face.

"Randy's just jealous because she prefers you over him." Yates continued. He nudged him on the arm. "So, what's she like? You slip her the tongue?"

"Harrison!" He wasn't used to this kind of talk with his friends and fellow officers even though he heard it at the station all the time. This was the first time these questions had been directed at him.

"What?" He shrugged. "Women love it. I bet Mary does?"

"That's my wife you're talking about." He became sheepish as Yates continued to press him for details.

"And she's hot dude!" Yates wasn't wrong. He still didn't know how he'd managed to score such a good looking wife.

"You don't have to tell me that." He smiled. "She's great in bed if you really must know."

"Nnnniiiiicccceeee!"

Barbrady finally coughed up the details on the condition Yates had to keep his mouth shut. It didn't matter if their relationship was no longer a secret. He knew Mary would want privacy. "You don't want to piss her off Harrison. You know what she's like when she's moody."

"Okay, okay." Yates assured him he wouldn't say anything to anyone else and it certainly wouldn't get back to Mary.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Hey buddy!" His dad exclaimed with excitement when he finally arrived at City Hall. Randy was still pretending to be mayor even though it was clear the people of South Park wanted him out.

Stan noticed the changes he'd made to the building. He'd built a fortress around it ensuring that no one could get in unless _he_ let them in. City Hall was impregnable and he could see that anyone trying to break in would die trying. The changes made him nervous. He really wished he didn't have to do this. He saw the jagged rocks that circled the building so anyone attempting to climb in through the upper windows would fall and impale themselves moments later. He saw the cameras that monitored activity from all angles and the elaborate security system Randy had installed. When he knocked on the door multiple guns appeared angled at face as he waited nervously for his father to ask who was there.

Randy had been busy building new gadgets and improving the gadgets he already had. He kept his keytar close and wouldn't let the instrument out of his sight. He also noticed that he'd been closely monitoring Mary McDaniels. It was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to let go of his obsession with her. Even worse she was pregnant. He kept this news to himself because it was in her best interest that his father didn't know about this development.

Stan shuddered. Why was he like this? What happened to his father? How long could he keep this up before his father realised his intentions to bring him down? He shuddered at the thought of being discovered in his treachery. Nonetheless he continued. He couldn't let him hurt anyone else.

"Hey dad." He tried to sound enthusiastic. His voice faltered, but fortunately Randy didn't seem to notice. "Any new dance moves to show me?"

Randy smiled and handed him some gum packets. He also had a smaller purple jumpsuit similar to the one he wore tailored to fit. "I haven't been able to find another keytar like mine, but these will do for now."

"What do I need these for?" He asked dumfounded. He wished he didn't have to do this. He wanted to run, but he knew if he didn't stick it out his father would use his powers to continue his murderous rampage across town. As long as he kept him occupied his father didn't seem focused on his new found ambition to destroy the town.

"If you're gonna be progressive like me you have to look the part." Randy looked at him like he had two heads for asking that question. "Plus it's easier to dance in these than the clothes you're wearing."

Stan shrugged. He changed into the matching outfit, pocketed the gum packets his father gave him and didn't ask any more questions unless they were dance related. He was stunned when his dad started teaching him aerobics moves. "What the hell?"

"What?" Randy was mid way through showing him step aerobics. He demonstrated a few moves. "It's important for fitness son. You can't be a good dancer if you're fat and lazy and these moves can be incorporated into any dance routine."

"Okay." He kept his mouth shut and copied everything his father did right down to blowing destructive gum bubbles that could engulf a whole building.

XXXX

The Coon lost it when he returned to The Coon and Friends Headquarters. He wished he'd changed into his Toolshed costume, but opted not to because they needed to see the extent of what his father was up to.

"You are such a stupid turd." Shelly glowered at him. He noticed she'd joined Coon and Friends, but still didn't have a costume. Fortunately The Coon was too busy laughing at him to notice.

"At least it's me and not you." He brushed Shelly off when he would normally shrink away from her.

Mysterion and The Shadow were equally nervous. They didn't know what to think of his new look. "What's the big idea?"

Stan looked at his new outfit. He hated it, but this was the price of being a double agent. "He's trying to get me to be like him. He said if I want to be progressive I have to look the part."

Their jaws dropped and their faces paled. "I thought he was just teaching you to dance?" Mysterion asked with confusion.

"He gave me these." He showed them the gum packets. "He's building something big. I don't know what he's got planned, but Pete, I think it has something to do with your Aunt."

"A-Aunt Mary?!" Pete hadn't joined The Coon and Friends, he'd just come to their meetings while they were taking Randy out. "What does he want with Aunt Mary?" He asked nervously.

"I don't really know dude." He said gravely. "I think he's still mad because she rejected him at the council meeting."

"Did he say that?" Henrietta was worried like everyone else. The Goth kids wouldn't normally be caught dead hanging around posers, but this was special circumstances and for the time being they put their differences aside.

"He didn't have to." Stan shook his head. "There's more. I heard my mom and your Aunt Mary talking. I followed them."

"You're such a turd." Shelly snapped at him disapprovingly.

"What did they say?" Pete wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"You're Aunt Mary is pregnant." He didn't want to think about what his dad had planned. It was better he didn't think about it.

Pete became distressed worrying about her safety. "Aunt Mary!"

XXXX

When he arrived he noticed Barbrady was nervous. He tried practicing the dance moves they'd already shown him, but he hadn't improved much since the last lesson

"We can't let my dad beat you dude."Stan sighed with exasperation. Barbrady was awkward and clumsy. He'd shown him a few simple steps and his feet tangled causing him to fall over.

"Oh camel poo!"Barbrady sighed feeling defeated. "I'm never going to do this."

McDaniels helped him to his feet. She was worried about him because Randy had seriously hurt him during the last dance challenge. She almost lost him. "Why don't we try dancing together?"

"Last time we tried that I stood on you." He looked as though he were about to give up.

"Come on dude!"Stan motioned him to try. It wasn't just because he was clumsy and awkward. He just wasn't trying.

"D-d-d-d-don't b-be a pussy B-Barbrady."Even Jimmy who was in crutches could manage some dance moves.

"You're a better cop now we've all been retrained."Yates added. He was on standby to show him the moves from the hula school. They were simple and Barbrady somehow couldn't even manage those. "If you can be retrained as a cop you can learn to dance."

"Come on George."McDaniels put his hand on her waist so he could dance with her.

"Nnnniiiiicccceeee!"Officers from the police department exclaimed clearly impressed with their superior officer. They stopped in their tracks and shrank away from them when they noticed the boss glowering at them.

"Oh jeez!"Barbrady exhaled deeply. He didn't really know what to do as he tried to dance.

It was embarrassing to watch. He buried his face in his arm as Barbrady moved awkwardly. He wasn't even leading properly. Mid way through the awkward dancing he stood on McDaniels' foot.

"Ow! George!"She cringed with pain and Barbrady felt bad for hurting her.

"I'm sorry Mary."

"George, it's okay." McDaniels said reassuringly. It didn't seem to help. He just looked at her with big sad eyes. "We can try again."

"I told you I'm a bumbling old fool."Barbrady sighed with despair. "I just can't do this."

"Don't think like that."She held his face in her hands. "You can do this. You just have to try and you have to practice. Don't let Randy bring you down."

"I'm sorry Mary. I'm just not a dancer." They couldn't let him give up. He _had_ to learn. For the town's sake Barbrady had to learn to dance.

"Please George."She still held his face in her hands. "For me."

"Okay."He gently kissed her on the mouth without caring that everyone was watching them. "For you."

"Nnniiiceee!"Officers exclaimed simultaneously. They backed away when McDaniels glared at them.

He laughed and then urged them to continue with the lesson. This wasn't getting them anywhere and Barbrady hadn't mastered anything he'd been taught already. He started him again with a few basic step aerobics moves and the Goth kid's pain dancing. He was finally starting to get the hang of it. He made another attempt at dancing with his wife and this time he managed to dance more gracefully without standing on her toes.

"Now you're getting it." He sighed with relief. If Barbrady could manage some of the more advanced dance moves he just might stand a chance should Randy challenge him to another dance fight.

XXXX

Barbrady had managed to master some of the more basic dance moves. He was still clumsy and awkward at times, but at least he was improving. Watching him succeed in dancing was a turn on.

"Oh George." She crooned. She didn't care if they still had people over. She wanted him. She'd been too depressed for weeks and as such she hadn't been in the mood.

"We don't have to worry about getting caught anymore." He lay her down on the bed and began with gentle kissing and sensual touching.

She smiled. She just wished someone had told them they already knew about their relationship. All this could've been avoided and all the fear she lived in for years was unnecessary.

She giggled when he kissed her neck and moaned when his hands explored her body removing clothes as he went. "You're the only one I want."

She didn't want anyone else. She just wished the power hungry assholes would leave her alone. Barbrady was her last chance. She still hated herself for treating him like crap. She couldn't wait to tell him she was pregnant, but she decided to hold off a while longer to surprise him.

She longed for him. She wanted to feel him. She motioned him to find the little man in the boat for her. "Oh George!" She moaned. "You're so good in bed!"

XXXX

Little did she know that the police department had gathered outside her bedroom door to listen in. Yates spotted her leading Barbrady into the master bedroom and quickly informed the other police officers.

"Nnnniiiiicccceeee!" They were all impressed with Barbrady for scoring with the boss.

"Shh!" Yates shushed them and they all pressed their ears against the door not that they needed to. McDaniels wasn't quiet about it. She moaned loudly. Yates could hardly believe it.

"Nnniiiceee!" He nudged Mitch in the arm as they all listened in

"Oh George!" She moaned loudly. They were sure she could be heard down stairs. "You're so good in bed!"

"How long do you think he's been banging her for behind out backs?" Mitch asked out of curiosity.

"They're married idiot." Foley hit him across the back of the head for being stupid.

"Those older kids of his are at least two-years-old." Barkley added.

"Nnnnniiiiiiicccceee!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

For this reason Yates was proud of Barbrady. He was the only one of his fellow officers who knew the full details after grilling Barbrady, he couldn't say anything to the others. The boss would have his balls if the police department knew about the intimate details of her marriage to Barbrady.

XXXX

She stopped in her tracks as Barbrady was moving up her body covering her with gentle kisses. He looked at her longingly, but she wouldn't let him continue. "Do you hear something?"

"It's nothing Mary." He redirected her attention to him the minute he was inside her.

In that moment he was the only one that mattered. She had a feeling that people were listening in, but she stopped caring after he reignited the spark Randy Marsh had almost extinguished when he blackmailed her with the photos.

"Oh God!" She cried as they were reaching climax. She didn't stop even though she was absolutely certain the police department could hear everything.

"Nnnniiiiicccceeee!" Yates exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Goddamn it Harrison!" She snapped at Yates. She could hear them climbing over each other to get away from the door before she caught them eavesdropping.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The boys looked at City Hall with fear. They didn't know what to do. Randy had built a fortress around it and there was no way in even with Dovahkiin's (The Shadow's) skills as a hacker.

"How the fuck do we get in?" Mysterion wondered. Even with his immortality it would take him multiple attempts to get in if he could break through the security barriers at all without dying each time he tried.

"We could try taking out the security cameras." The Coon suggested.

"Then what about the lasers?" Human Kite interjected. "They're motion censored. How do we get past those?"

"Instead of coming up with an elaborate plan to break in I could just go in and get the private eye and meet you all back at The Coon Lair." They had someone on the inside. All this running around wasn't necessary. He just had to lead the private detective out without his father realising what he was doing. What was the point of him being a double agent if they had to break into City Hall to get his dad's private detective? "My dad has a meeting with that creep tonight. I'll bring him back to Cartman's basement."

"That's a better idea." The Shadow added. "No one gets hurt or dies trying to get in. Randy trusts Stan."

Stan hid behind a bush and changed into the matching purple jumpsuit and wig set his father had given him. He punched Cartman in the arm on the way past for laughing at him when he emerged. He knew he looked stupid. He didn't need Fat Ass to remind him.

"I don't think you should go in there." Shelly said fearfully. She finally had a costume and went by Shelly Warrior Princess as part of the Coon and Friends brand. It didn't happen very often, but there were times when his older sister seemed to care and showed genuine concern for him even though she spent the majority of her time beating him up.

"Be careful Stan." He could tell Callgirl was worried about him. He hugged her briefly before leaving.

"I'll see you tonight." He assured her as he made his way inside.

XXXX

Gaining entry was easy. He waited until the designated meeting time and eavesdropped before taking the private eye out.

"Anything?" His father asked bitterly. Right away he could tell this was going to be about Mary McDaniels.

"She has a protection detail." The private detective explained. "All the cops that went on strike are protecting her. Barbrady won't let her out of his sight based on the chatter I've been hearing."

"What does she see in that fucking idiot?" Randy clamoured with disgust. "I mean seriously? How can someone like Mary be attracted to a loser like Barbrady? It doesn't make sense. _I'm_ a better man!"

He tried not to puke as the conversation made him uncomfortable. He didn't realise his father liked her as more than a friend.

"He's taking her out of town." The private investigator continued. He gave Randy a piece of paper.

His father smirked with satisfaction. The look on Randy's face made his skin crawl.

"I have you now Mary." He laughed maniacally.

As the private detective left the office he quietly knocked him out. He didn't know how he managed it, but he gathered up all the strength he had to drag him back to The Coon's Lair. He had to know. What did this have to do with Mary McDaniels?

XXXX

They'd held several secret town and council meetings since their run in with President Garrison. She knew they'd taken a huge risk holding a town meeting against Randy Marsh at the community centre.

She held the next meeting at her place. It was the first time she had people other than immediate family over since the news of the scandal broke. Her house wasn't big enough to accommodate the whole town, so it was just the police department, the city council, Sharon Marsh and PC Principal and Principal Victoria along with some of the parents.

Before she could open the meeting officially The Coon's obnoxious voice reverberated around her living room. She had respect for the other vigilantes especially Mysterion and The Shadow, but this kid pissed her off. He was a menace she would like to be rid of.

"We got him!" He announced triumphantly. "We got him!" He climbed through her living room window with Mysterion, Toolshed, Callgirl and another masked girl she didn't recognise in tow. She must be a new member of Coon and Friends.

"We got the son of a bitch!" She chorused along with The Coon.

"Randy?" McDaniels asked nervously.

"No sign of Randy Marsh." Mysterion explained. "But, we captured his private detective. The one that took the photos of you."

Everyone gasped in shock. They'd forgotten Randy had hired a private investigator to get the goods on the Mayor of South Park. This was the creep who followed her and took the naked photos of her. The one who humiliated her and almost ruined her reputation and career. She hoped they didn't bring him with them. She didn't want this creep in her house.

"Can I tase him in the balls?" Alex asked as he boiled with hate. No one messed with his family and got away with it.

"I'm not stopping you." Barbrady added with annoyance. This man exposed Barbrady as well. She wasn't the only one who was naked in the pictures. Even though most of them were of her it was just as damaging to Barbrady.

"He has the goods on other people in town too. Not just you guys." Toolshed added. "We're holding him back at The Coon and Friends Headquarters."

The police department wanted to interrogate him. Yates smirked gleefully. It was obvious he couldn't wait to get his hands on this creep.

"Hold it!" Barbrady ordered before the police department could rush out the door.

"Sir?" Yates asked nervously as he stopped in his tracks.

"I need officers to stay behind on protection detail." Barbrady insisted. "Mary is going to our remote cabin for her own safety."

"George!" She was going to insist that she could take care of herself, but she back tracked. As long as Randy had his gum and the keytar he was dangerous. She knew he still wanted her. She decided not to bother arguing with her husband on the matter. She still hadn't told Barbrady she was pregnant.

"It's for your own good Mary." She knew he was going to say that and she couldn't argue with him when he looked at her with those big sad eyes.

"Damn it!" She grumbled. Even though she feared Randy would come after her she still hated it when he upped security. She didn't appreciate being treated like a damsel in distress and she hated being watched like a hawk.

"Dawson, Foley, Barkley, and Knowles you're all on protection detail." Barbrady ordered. He turned to her and insisted she get packing for the trip. She'll be taking the kids with her and Annie would be going with them.

"Can't I interrogate that creep?" Annie protested. "Why does Alex get to go?"

"You're not a cop." Barbrady snapped at her. He ignored her protesting. "I don't care if you have military training Annie you're going with your mother. She'll need your help with the little ones."

"Wow dude!" Toolshed exclaimed impressed. "Since when did Barbrady start asserting himself?"

XXXX

"Y-you're not coming?" She asked Barbrady when she noticed he hadn't started packing a bag yet. She was under the impression he was coming with her.

"I'll be up later." He tried to explain. "I have to interrogate that private detective. I need to know where Randy is and what he's up to. I'll meet you at the cabin when I'm done."

"Can't you let the others take care of it?" She tried reasoning with him even though she knew it wasn't going to work. She knew he had to get this creep back for exposing their hidden romance to the town.

She thanked God she lived in South Park. Voters in any other city would've seen their relationship as a conflict of interest and they both would have lost their jobs the minute their relationship was exposed to council.

Barbrady kissed her tenderly on the lips before leaving with Yates and the other officers he was taking with him. "I'll be there as soon as I'm done I promise." He assured her. He also promised to bring her home as soon as they had Randy Marsh in custody.

"Nnnniiiiicccceeee!" Yates exclaimed with respect.

"God damn it Harrison!" She snapped at him as they split up into two groups. Officers escorted her and her children and her nephew to a waiting car and Barbrady and the others left for the Coon and Friends Headquarters.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The police department arrived at The Coon and Friends Headquarters. Cartman wanted to keep the location of his lair a secret so Mysterion drove the officers there blindfolded.

"I shouldn't be letting you drive." Barbrady told Mysterion who couldn't even reach the brake pedal or the accelerator. He had Toolshed on the ground stopping and starting the police car for him. Two other police vehicles trailed along behind, both driven by members of The Coon and Friends. "It's illegal to drive without a licence and you're a minor."

"The Coon wishes the Coon and Friends Headquarters remain a secret. I trust you understand." Mysterion insisted. "Besides, there's nothing legal about what we're doing. Technically I shouldn't be dressing up to take the law into my own hands."

"He's got a point chief." Yates interjected. "If we knew who these kids were we'd have to send them all to juvie."

"Brake Toolshed. We're here." The car stopped suddenly as Toolshed slammed the brake. "You didn't have to brake so hard."

"Sorry." Toolshed got out and helped Mysterion lead the blindfolded officers to The Coon and Friends Headquarters which was just Cartman's basement. Fortunately Ms. Cartman wasn't home so she wouldn't be around to give the location away.

"This way." The kids guided the officers downstairs where they were allowed to remove their blindfolds.

"Jee whiz!" Barbrady exclaimed when he saw The Coon Lair for the first time.

"I see you're impressed." The Coon smirked with satisfaction. "He's this way." The Coon led them to the holding cell. The private detective was sharing the cell with Professor Chaos and a bucket of poop.

Professor Chaos laughed maniacally. "I am Professor Chaos. Bringer of destruction and doom!"

The Coon sighed with exasperation and buried his face in his arm. "Goddamnit Butters will you shut the hell up!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Barbrady exclaimed with disgust when he recognised the private detective.

"What's the matter Barbrady?" Toolshed asked as he exchanged glances with the private eye and the police chief.

"He's the sleaziest private detective in the business." Yates explained. "Daniel Moody. He used to be a cop."

"Get him out." Barbrady ordered. "I want to interrogate him."

"You're not seriously going to let these kids get away with this are you?!" Moody begged Barbrady to be reasonable.

"You took those pictures Moody." Barbrady shouted angrily. "You put Mary in a deep suicidal depression!"

"Why did you do it?" Yates demanded. "Why the hell would you work for that asshole?"  
"He paid good money." Moody explained. The Coon had already worked him over. His face was scratched up and his eyes were starting to swell. That didn't stop Barbrady from working him over a couple of times. "Ow! My face! Police brutality!" He cried in protest.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to my mother?" Alex kicked Moody in the face. He drew his taser gun when Moody went to fight back.

"How is it my fault your mom's a slut?!" Moody didn't seem to understand the impact of what he'd done.

Alex hit him with his taser gun. Moody screamed as he writhed in pain and the little vigilantes roared with hysterical laughter.

"Oh my God! This is so funny you guys!" The Coon cried between fits of laughter. He'd taken the liberty of filming the incident for his own amusement. Even Professor Chaos who was still locked in the cell was laughing at Moody.

"Nice chaos." Professor Chaos giggled.

"Shut up Butters!" The Coon snapped at him. He focused his attention on Moody and scratched up his face again.

"That's no way to treat your elders." Moody snapped at The Coon. "Where's your mother?" The Coon ignored him and kicked him a few times for good measure.

"He's got the goods on everyone in town." Mysterion interjected. "It's not just Mary."

"What?" Barbrady's face paled when he noticed envelopes identical to the one Randy waved in Mary's face at the council meeting with other names written on them.

Mysterion showed them several envelopes and listed out loud the names that were on them. "Mr. Mackey, Gerald Broflovski, PC Principal, Bob Johnson, Freddie Janson, Principal Victoria, Skeeter, Linda Stotch, Stephen Stotch..."

Butters went bug-eyed when he heard his parents names on the list and saw the envelopes. "Mom? Dad?"

Toolshed held up an envelope for Callgirl to see. It was an A4 sized yellow envelope with the name _Debbie Testaburger_ written on it. "Hey Wendy? Isn't that your mom?"

"Oh my god!" Her face turned white when she looked at her mother's envelope along with all the others. "What's wrong with your dad Stan?"

Toolshed shook his head. "I-I don't know. I don't want to hang around him anymore. He's creeping me out."

"You're going to have to spy on him a while longer." Mysterion insisted. "We still don't know what he's planning. All we know is that it has something to do with Mary McDaniels."

"God damn it!" He didn't feel comfortable around his father anymore. He resented spending time with him. He knew he had to because he was still teaching Barbrady his dance moves. There was something about his father that unnerved him. He couldn't explain it. Being in his father's presence made his skin crawl.

"There's one on you Barbrady." Mysterion held it up for him to see.

"What?" Randy had already humiliated him along with Mary at the ill fated council meeting, what else could there possibly be?

"What the hell?" Alex clamoured with disgust. "The fuck's wrong with you Moody?"

"You're not off the hook either and neither are you Yates." The Human Kite held up two more envelopes with their names on them.

"Dude!" Alex and Yates exclaimed simultaneously. Alex kicked Moody a couple of times.

"Police brutality!" Moody cried as he clutched his stomach. No one cared. Hostility resonated through the room. Barbrady glowered at Moody and his face turned bright red with rage.

"You should've thought of that before you started working with Randy Marsh!" Yates hit him with his taser gun. "Asshole!"

"I have a right to make a living any way I want." Moody protested when the pain subsided. "He paid good money and I maintain my statement that Mary's a slut!"

"You better take that back!" Barbrady shouted at Moody. "No one hurts my wife and gets away with it!"

Toolshed exchanged glances with Human Kite. "Damn dude! Barbrady is pissed off."

Alex picked Moody up from the ground by the collar of his shirt. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Barbrady hit Moody in the face. "I almost lost my wife because of you! She was suicidal after Randy showed everyone those pictures!"

"Police brutality! Police brutality! Police brutality!" Moody screamed in Alex's face. "I'll sue you. I'll sue all of you!"

"Like anyone's going to defend you, you piece of shit!" Yates hit him a couple of times for good measure.

"OW!" Moody hit Yates and Alex back a couple of times because no one had bothered to restrain his arms. "Fuck you!"

"Why did you do it?" Barbrady demanded. "I used to mentor you on the force. You humiliated my wife! You betrayed me!"

A terrible smirk broadened across Moody's face. "I know your weakness Barbrady. I don't know why you like her so much. She's a slut who can't keep her legs shut. How do you know she's not sleeping around behind your back?"

Barbrady couldn't control his rage. He beat Moody to a pulp. The private eye lay unconscious in a crumpled heap.

"Jesus Christ!" Toolshed exclaimed. He was surprised Barbrady didn't kill the private detective. At least he wouldn't be going to jail over it since no one was going to report it as police brutality. As far as he was concerned. The private detective got what he deserved.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Her little ones asked a million questions as they drove up to the secluded cabin with the police protection detail escorting them. They wanted to know where they were going, why their daddy wasn't going with them, how long they would be gone for. The most common question was "are we there yet?" by the time she got to the cabin she was exhausted. She really wanted a nap.

She explained that they were going on a little holiday and their dad would be there soon. He just had to work in town for a little while first. As soon as they arrived she set up for a long stay. She didn't know how long it was going to take for them to bring Randy down. She wasn't allowed back in South Park until Randy had been captured and the keytar destroyed.

She was distracted with the girls. Playing with them before they went to bed. Her little son Jordan was already asleep. The long drive had worn him out.

"George?" She didn't notice him standing before her at first. He scared her a little. She couldn't tell how long he'd been standing there for. She thought it was a bit soon for him to be back since he insisted on being at the interrogation. "W-what are you doing here so soon?"

"I thought I'd come back and check on things here." Something seemed different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I thought you really wanted to interrogate that guy?" It just seemed strange that he would insist on something and then back track so quickly. Especially since he'd been asserting himself a lot more recently.

"Yates and the others are taking care of it." He snapped at her suddenly.

She was taken aback by this. Even when he was angry he never got this snappy with her. "George?"

"Mommy!" Her young daughter calling for her and reaching for her distracted her. She scooped both her twins up and turned to respond to Annie who was going to put Jordan to bed.

"Lena!" She was horrified by her daughter's behaviour. It wasn't anything new since she was the one who taught them how to do that, but Lena had flipped Barbrady off.

Barbrady looked annoyed. He folded his arms and glowered at them. Something he'd never done before. "What the hell?"

Lena did it again. "Fuck you! It's not daddy!"

She gaped at her daughter. She didn't understand why everyone was acting strange. "Lena?" Her twins were unsettled. Annie asked her about a diaper change for Jordan and Lena started screaming.

"Daddy's making faces!" She flipped him off again and Olivia copied her.

The cops in her protection detail started laughing. She glowered at them since there was nothing funny about the situation.

She noticed Barbrady pulling faces at their daughters. Sometimes he would pull faces at them to make them laugh, but this was different. For some reason this behaviour from her husband disturbed her. "Why _are_ you making those faces?"

He stumbled over words when he spoke. "I-I have something in my nose."

"It's not daddy! It's not daddy!" Lena screamed and flipped him off again. "It's not daddy!"

"That's it!" She snapped at her daughters who were flipping their father off and screaming. "It's time out for you two!"

"NO!" Lena shrieked. "It's not daddy!"

XXXX

It took her several minutes for her to settle her twins. She didn't know what had got into them. Not only were they so unsettled they were extremely clingy. Lena didn't want her mother to go anywhere. She insisted she read them a bunch of story books including their father's favourite _Go Dog Go_.

When she finally had them settled and they were asleep she emerged with the need to confront Barbrady. She didn't understand what was going on or why he was acting so strange. Never had he ever looked at her or their children with such disgust. Even when she almost fucked things up between them completely he never looked at her like that. He was sad at the time and he was certainly angry, but this was something else.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted at him with irritation coupled with confusion. "This is weird and you're scaring me George!"

"It isn't safe for you here Mary!" He explained hurriedly. He seemed to be in a rush and the longer she delayed him the angrier he became. "I have to take you somewhere else!"

She was petrified of him. She didn't understand why things seemed to be crumbling around her. "You're the one who said I should come here for my own safety. What the fuck?!"

Barbrady grabbed her by the arm and proceeded to drag her outside. "Randy can still find you here!" He said in a low angry whisper. "It's better for you to come along and go somewhere you'll be safe."

"No one knows where this cabin is!" She protested futilely. "It's off the fucking grid!"

"Come on Mary!" He dragged her towards a car she didn't recognise.

"You're scaring me George!" She screamed as she tried to pull away from him.

His face turned bright red with rage. "Move along Mary!"

His sudden outburst forced her to comply. Against her better judgement she got in the car.

XXXX

No matter what she tried she just couldn't calm her little sisters down. They screamed and demanded attention. Looking around the cabin she noticed there was no sign of their mother.

"What's the matter with them?" Officer Knowles asked with confusion. He was Alex's brother-in-law. Her brother had a crush on Knowles' sister Keisha since kindergarten.

"I-I don't know. I can't calm them down." Annie had another look around the cabin. There was no sign of her mother or Barbrady who she'd seen hours earlier. Something seemed off about them. They were fighting when she last saw them. They had spats from time to time, but nothing like this. Looking back she wished she'd intervened.

"What's the matter?" She asked her little sisters who were still screaming.

"I want mommy!" Lena screamed.

She knew her mother wasn't at the cabin. She didn't know where she was. She approached Dawson who headed their protection detail and asked if he'd seen her.

"Mary's missing?" Dawson's face paled. No one else in her protection detail had seen her either.

"Where's mom?" Annie asked Lena.

"She went with the mean man." Faces paled when they realised Mayor McDaniels was missing. They didn't understand what Lena was talking about. They just knew that the Mayor was gone and they had to find her fast.

Dawson was on the phone because someone had to tell Chief Barbrady his wife was missing.

XXXX

He was beside himself when he got the news from Dawson. No one could calm him down.

"Oh God!" He was a nervous wreck as he scurried around the room. "Mary!"

"What's going on Barbrady?" Mysterion asked the Police Chief with concern. He noticed the colour had drained from Barbrady's face.

"Mary!" All Barbrady could say was his wife's name.

"Officer Barbrady!" Toolshed shouted at him. The Chief was hysterical. He wasn't listening to anyone.

Sergeant Yates shook sense into his superior officer. "Get a hold of yourself Barbrady! The fuck happened?"

"Mary!" Barbrady panicked. "He's got Mary!"

"What?" Everyone gasped in horror. She was well protected. She'd gone to a cabin that no one could possibly find unless they knew where it was. It wasn't possible.

"Randy took my wife!" Barbrady panicked fearing for her safety.

"Oh monkey balls!" Yates clamoured fearfully. They had to find her. They'd been too preoccupied with Moody to even think this might happen.

Yates and Police Chief Barbrady hurried out the door with other officers trailing along behind them.

XXXX

"Dude?" Toolshed was surprised to see Pete and the Goth kids arriving at Cartman's house. He thought Pete had gone to the remote cabin with his Aunt and cousins."What are you doing here?"

"I can't just sit around and do nothing when that asshole took Aunt Mary!" Pete grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "Your dad is fucking insane!"

"We have to go after them." The Coon hurried everyone over to the SUV Pete had driven to his house.

"Come on posers!" Pete shouted at them to hurry up. Mintberry Crunch, The Human Kite and Mosquito flew on ahead. They followed the police cruisers from a safe distance so they wouldn't be noticed.

XXXX

Despite constant reassurances he still couldn't get a hold of himself. He worried about what could happen to her. Randy had been lusting after her for quite some time and had become possessive over Mary after she dropped out of the PC progressive movement. His behaviour became increasingly threatening after she re-hired him and now he knew why.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her Harrison!" He wished he'd gone to the cabin with her instead of worrying about getting back at Daniel Moody.

"We'll find her Sir." Yates assured him. "She's given us permission to track her phone."

They both jumped when The Human Kite knocked on the door of the police cruiser. Barbrady rolled down the window. "They're at Carl's Warehouse." The Human Kite explained. He didn't realise the little vigilantes in town were also tracking his wife's location.

"We've got a location." Sergeant Yates shouted over the radio. "All units to Carl's Warehouse! Now!"

"Mintberry Crunch!" The little heroes flew away from the squad car and continued to follow them from a safe distance.

XXXX

The Coon seemed impressed with the car Pete was driving. "Dude! This is a nice vehicle. Where'd you get it?"

"It's Aunt Mary's." Pete flicked his long fringe out of his eyes when he spoke. "I'm fucking dead if she finds out I took it."

"Your cousin will kill you when she finds out you snuck out behind her back." Firkle added.

"I'm so grounded." Pete grumbled with resentment.

"You snuck out behind your cousin's back?" This seemed to impress Cartman more. "You have my respect dude."

The Human Kite returned to the SUV after making a revelation. "Dude!"

"What?"He was worried. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what Kyle had to say.

"I think I know what's up with your dad and the Mayor." Kyle explained. "I think he likes her."

"What the fuck?" He felt sick. His dad had been weirdly possessive of Mayor McDaniels for a long time.

"The only reason why your dad is so possessive and weird around her is because he wants her to be his girlfriend." Kyle continued. As soon as he started on this observation he wouldn't stop pointing it out.

"Aunt Mary!" Pete exclaimed in horror. His face paled at the thought of what could be happening to her.

"That's fucked up." Henrietta added with disgust.

He really tried, but he couldn't keep it in. To everyone's disgust he threw up all over the back seat. He felt bad, but only because some of the puke landed in Callgirl's lap.

"Ew!" Wendy gasped with revulsion. She and his older sister Shelly backed away from him as far as they could go.

"Dude!" Pete clamoured fearfully knowing his Aunt would pitch a fit as soon as she saw the state of her car. "I'm fucking dead! Aunt Mary is going to kill me!"

Stan wished Kyle would shut up. He continued pointing out his observations after he'd put two and two together. "He really, really likes the mayor."

"Oh, dude!" He clutched his stomach and begged Kyle to stop.

"Stop! Please! I'm fucking dead!" Pete begged them both to stop. "You're going to get me grounded!"

"You had the hot pockets for lunch ha Toolshed?" The Coon giggled after he blew chunks everywhere.

"SHUT UP TURD!" Shelly raised a clenched fist at Kyle.

He wasn't fazed by her threats to hit him. He continued with his observations even though no one wanted to hear it. "I think he wants to have sex with her."

He knew Kyle was right. It made him sick just thinking about it. Kyle saying it out loud caused him to add to the pile of vomit already on the floor. He didn't want to think about it much less know about it. "Kyle! Stop!"

"I don't want him to puke on me again." Wendy shrank away from Stan. She was almost in Shelly's lap trying to get away from him.

"Aunt Mary!" Pete sped up. He had to get to Carl's Warehouse.

"You're dad's pretty obsessed with her dude!" Kyle continued.

"Shut up Kyle!" They shouted simultaneously.

"What?" Kyle continued despite their pleas for him to stop. "He does dude. Stan's dad wants to have sex with the Mayor, that's what this is all about."

He couldn't keep it in. He blew chunks all over everyone in the back seat. "Stop. Kyle! Stop!"

"Ew!" Wendy glowered at Kyle before Shelly strung him up on a coat hook by his underwear.

"Ow!" Kyle struggled to free himself.

"I SAID SHUT UP TURD!" Shelly screamed at Kyle who hung from the coat hook for the rest of the trip.

"Thank you." Stan and Dovahkiin said simultaneously. The main priority was getting to Carl's Warehouse before his father had the chance to do anything to the mayor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

He was driving erratically. He scared her back at the cabin and she didn't understand why Barbrady was so angry. She didn't feel safe in his company like she usually did. Normally she could count on him to protect her, but darkness shrouded the car causing the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck to stand up.

She shrank away from him whenever she dared to look at him. He looked at her with disgust and spent the trip glowering at her seething in silent rage. She wanted to confront him about it, but she didn't know what would happen if she said the wrong thing.

She wondered if he was in fact still extremely angry at her for firing him a second time. She'd done a lot of apologising and spent all her time making it up to him since he agreed to stay in South Park and move in with her. He'd assured her time and time again that she was forgiven.

"G-George?" She mumbled to the floor. She nervously fidgeted with her fingers and quickly looked away. He glowered at her. She didn't know what to say. She worried that even mundane conversation would set him off.

"What?" He snapped at her coldly. This wasn't like him at all. She didn't feel safe in his company. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible

"C-could you slow the car down?" She mumbled nervously. She was taken aback by the low angry growling coming from her husband. It wasn't like him at all. "Y-you're scaring me."

Instead of complying Barbrady sped up. He swerved around sharp corners and almost crashed the car into a lamp post.

"Stop it!" She screamed. All the colour had drained from her face. She started panicking when he deliberately fishtailed the car. She had a gut feeling he was doing that on purpose just to freak her out. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

He didn't say anything and maintained the uncomfortable angry silence for the rest of the trip.

"Let me out!" His attitude unnerved her. She wished she'd never followed him away from the cabin. In an attempt to get away from him she removed her seat belt and threw open the car door. She didn't care if she hurt herself jumping out of a moving car. She just wanted to get back to the cabin. They would notice her missing by now.

He pulled her back in and angrily ordered her to shut the door. She did as she was told, but continued to fight him. "Let me out!"

She felt woozy after he placed a cloth around her mouth. "Son of a bitch!" Moments later everything went black.

XXXX

It took a while for her eyes to adjust. She had no idea where she was. "What the fuck is this shit?!" She panicked. She had hoped that this was all just a bad dream and she would wake up soon. Her head pounded as she could feel a crippling migraine coming on. She tried to scream, but no sound would come. Her throat felt like sand paper. She tried desperately to free herself when she noticed her hands were tied behind her back. Nothing made sense. She didn't understand the purpose of the bank vault she was trapped in. "What the fuck?!"

"Hello Mary." He was on top of her as a sinister smirk broadened across his face. Her face paled at the sight of him. "It's a nice romantic evening we're having, isn't it?"

She remembered the events at the cabin. She remembered how he looked at her and her children with disgust. Lena was right. That wasn't her father. She wished she'd listened to her daughter and stayed with them. Now she understood their strange behaviour and why Lena was so clingy. She was trying to warn her.

"R-Randy?" She tried to wriggle free, but her hands were crushed under their combined body weight. "Get the hell off me!"

"We could be the ultimate power couple Mary." She shuddered when she realised he wasn't going to give up on his pursuit of her. Her skin crawled as he gently caressed her cheek. "You and me. We could bring South Park into the future. You just need to be more progressive. I can help you with that."

She didn't have the chance to respond. His tongue was in her mouth and his hands explored her body. It was worse than it was at the city council meeting. He repulsed her. His touch made her skin crawl. It was obvious he'd been drinking. He wreaked of booze. There was no other way to fight back. He had her pinned to the floor. She bit his tongue while he was busy slobbering all over her face.

"Ow!" Randy clutched his mouth. "You fucking bitch! That hurts!"

"Get the hell away from me!" She wished she could disappear. She wished she never gave him so much power in the first place. It had gone straight to his head and his true personality reared its ugly head. She wondered how Sharon put up with Randy for so many years.

"Just think of what we could accomplish together Mary." He leaned in close and pushed her into the ground. "Just think about how great the town will become once we're together. Our children will be smart and beautiful when you're my wife." He'd unbuttoned her blazer and her silk blouse. In his haste he tore open the tank top she wore underneath, forcefully removed her bra and threw it across the room. He kissed her again and his hands explored her naked breasts.

He was delusional. She didn't know what to do. She despaired when she realised that no one was coming to help her. He had her trapped. No one knew where she was. She couldn't will the tears to stop as she started sobbing uncontrollably. She just wanted him to stop.

"What are you crying for?" He mocked her as she begged him to stop. "We're having a great time."

"Please?" She begged between sobs. "S-stop! I don't want to do this!"

She angled her face away from him when he leaned in for another kiss. When she looked around the room she saw the empty bottles of member berries wine strewn across the floor. It explained everything. Randy Marsh must've been drinking the wine for quite some time. It was why he was trying so hard to be progressive and yet remained stuck in the past. It explained his stupid costume along with his insistence on costly infrastructure he thought would improve the town. It explained his possessiveness even before his costume and attitude change. It explained this. She wondered if this was the reason for his jealousy of Barbrady. Deep down she knew Randy was only trying to get rid of Barbrady because he wanted her to himself.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at him as he unbuckled her belt. "You're drunk!"

"I want you Mary." He insisted clearly oblivious to the fact she didn't want anything to do with him. "I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the mother of my children."

Her eyes widened in fear. "You're insane!" She writhed with disgust as his hands continued to explore her body. "I'm already married!"

"W-what?" Randy stopped in his tracks after her admission. His jaw dropped when he realised who her husband was. "Eew! You can't be!"

"I'm already married and I'm already pregnant! Barbrady beat you to it jackass!" She snapped at Randy. He was repugnant. She hated Randy with a passion. She couldn't stand to look at him. She wished he would take the hint and realise she didn't want him. Other than her late husband the only man she loved was George Barbrady.

"W-what?' His face paled at her admission. "You married that fucking idiot? The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You knew I was with Barbrady idiot!" She snapped at him. She was angrily insulted. George Barbrady was twice the man he was. He took care of her, he helped her through crippling depression, he treated her children and nephew as though they were his own children, he was a good father, he didn't have to forgive her for the second firing much less take her back, but he did. She was glad she still had him even though she didn't deserve him. "You had that private investigator follow me around to take those photos. You almost ruined me! George too!"

"I threw up when those photos and your marriage licence came back." Randy clamoured with revulsion. "Those little brats are his too I take it?"

"The twins and Jordan are Barbrady's." She didn't understand why she had to explain herself. She didn't care if he didn't want to believe she was married to George Barbrady. Her marriage and who she chose to be with were none of his business. She wanted to hurt him. He wouldn't stop insulting her family.

"What do you see in that fucking moron?!" He was angry with her. She tried to break free of him, but he still had her pinned to the floor. His rage horrified her.

"He's a nice man!" What she said didn't matter. Randy would never understand. He hated Barbrady. She realised he only signed the divorce papers Sharon served him with, so he could pursue her. "He brought me out of my own darkness after my husband died."

Even if she were single she still wouldn't be with Randy Marsh. He treated Sharon like crap for years. There was no way a relationship between them would ever work. Even when he was a friend she never had any kind of romantic interest in him. Even if repopulating the human race boiled down to her and Randy Marsh she would rather throw herself off a cliff and let the human race go extinct than be with him. She shuddered as his hands gently caressed her arms, cheek and chest.

"I still can't believe you let him knock you up." Randy said clearly repulsed. Despite his disgust and hatred towards Barbrady he continued feeling her up. "Like the world needs another idiot."

"What the fuck?!" She wished he would stop insulting her family. She wanted to hurt him every time he opened his mouth. She managed to free one of her legs. He made a mistake only restraining her hands behind her back. She kicked him in the balls and knocked him to the ground. "How dare you insult my family you son of a bitch!"

"Fucking bitch!" Randy cried in pain as he curled into a ball and clutched his crotch. "That fucking hurts! You'll pay for that!"

She struggled to stand with her hands tied behind her back. By the time she was standing upright Randy had recovered from the blow and tackled her to the ground. He knocked her head into the concrete. She saw stars as her head spun.

"I know you want this Mary." He insisted as he pulled her pants down her waist. "Stop resisting."

She whimpered. This time he pinned her legs open, so she couldn't fight back. Why was no one stopping this? Why couldn't she fight back? She looked away and closed her eyes when Randy removed his pants. "Please! Please stop!"

To her relief The Coon and Friends had arrived. Even though he was an obnoxious brat she was glad to see The Coon who had his claws out and was poised to attack. "Thank merciful God!"

XXXX

"You aren't raping anyone tonight!" The Coon's angry voice thundered around the room. He lunged at Randy and knocked him away from her. All his attention was focused on mauling Randy.

The other children tried to free her from her restraints. She was embarrassed as they'd seen her naked. Randy had stripped her out of her clothes.

"Coon!" Mysterion called out to The Coon who was stilly busy scratching up Randy's face. "Coon!"

"I can't get these off!" Toolshed struggled to free her, nothing in his tool belt could cut through the rope that bound her hands behind her back. Even his scissors and plyers were too blunt for the job. "Sorry Mayor."

"I just want to get out of here!" She wailed. She felt dirty after Randy had been slobbering all over her all evening. Even after a long hot bath she knew she wouldn't feel clean again.

"COON!" The little vigilantes shouted at him simultaneously.

The Coon had his claws angled at Randy's face. He was ready to gouge his eyes out. He stopped in his tracks when he finally realised his friends needed him. "What?"

"We need your help dude." Toolshed shouted at The Coon as he tugged on her restraints. "We can't get these off!"

The Coon sighed and hit Randy in the face with bear mace. He easily cut through the thick ropes with his sharp claws.

She covered up as soon as she was free. It was bad enough they'd already seen her naked.

"Get her out of here!" Mysterion shouted at the others. Moments later Barbrady and the police department arrived on the scene.

Relief washed over her when she saw Barbrady – the real Barbrady – standing in the doorway with his men who angled their weapons at Randy Marsh. She ran to her husband and threw herself in his arms. She sobbed uncontrollably without caring that the police department could see her crying.

He wrapped his strong arms around her. His face paled when he noticed she was half naked and her clothes were torn. "Mary?! What happened? D-did he hurt you?"

"H-he…' She trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to admit to what just happened. She choked on her words when she tried to tell him what Randy had done.

"He tried to rape her." Mysterion explained to Barbrady's horror. The police department gasped in horror.

"Oh God!" Barbrady pulled her closer and struggled to hold her up as her legs buckled under heavy sobbing. "Mary!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"You son of a bitch!" Alex McDaniels snarled. His face turned bright red with rage. The police department held him back. They had a hard time restraining him. They knew he wanted to kill Randy for what he'd done to his mother.

Randy picked himself up and straightened up his clothes. He didn't seem to notice the hostility towards him when he pulled his pants up.

"I'll kill you!" Alex screamed at Randy as hot rage filled him.

Randy smirked at Officer McDaniels. It was a move that only made him angrier. "If it isn't the wonder boy of South Park."

Alex McDaniels and the officers restraining him stopped in their tracks. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey Wonderboy?" Randy played a few chords on the keytar and angled it at Officer McDaniels. "Whattya say?"

Her face paled when he threatened her son. _Why wouldn't he stop?_

"Dude!" Alex clamoured with irritation.

"Dance fight?!" Randy strummed a melody on the keytar. The sound wave that emitted from the keytar knocked people out of his way. Randy danced around Officer McDaniels and he wiggled his pelvis at the police department sneering at them with contempt as he did so.

"Dude!" Officers around him dropped their guard and vomited. Watching Randy made him sick to his stomach. As soon as his stomach stopped gurgling he was ready to beat Randy at his own game. "You clearly didn't learn your lesson last time!"

Officer McDaniels threw everything he had into his break dance routine. By the time he finished a flawless routine Randy was exhausted from trying to best him. To everyone's dismay Randy wasn't beaten yet and he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Hey Mary?" She turned to face him as he angled the keytar at her. "Whattya say huh? Dance fight? I win and I get you for the night."

"Why won't you just stop?!" She wailed. She didn't want to do this. She just wanted to go home and clean herself up.

"Come on Mary!" He insisted as he angled the keytar at Barbrady.

She sighed with defeat. She didn't have a choice. She had to participate in his challenge even though the last thing she wanted to do was dance. It had been a long time since she last danced. As a child and in her teens she studied ballet at boarding school.

"What the fuck?" Randy was surprised by her skills as a ballerina. "Since when do you dance?"

She even surprised herself. After years of not dancing she still knew what she was doing. She beat him with the Black Swan routine from Swan Lake.

"I could ask the same question." Toolshed interjected. He was clearly impressed.

"I studied ballet in boarding school jackass!" She snapped at Randy with hostility. She just wished he would stop. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She wanted to snap his keytar along with his neck.

"Whoa dude!" The children exclaimed simultaneously.

Losing dance fights only increased Randy's rage. He angled the keytar at the Goth kids. "Dance fight?"

Their synchronised pain dancing was more than enough to beat Randy at his own game. He was getting served on all sides. He challenged the police department and their hula school dance moves knocked him on his ass.

"You're done Randy!" Sergeant Yates snapped at him. "Give it up! You lost!"

A terrible smirk broadened across his face. "I haven't lost." He angled his keytar at Barbrady. "Whattya say? Dance fight?!"

"You're going down Marsh!" Barbrady snapped at him with confidence she hadn't seen in him before.

Randy laughed manically thinking it wasn't much of a challenge. He threw all his effort into his finishing dance routine hoping to take Barbrady out. He was so distracted he didn't seem to notice the smug smile that had broadened across Barbrady's face.

XXXX

Everyone was stunned by Barbrady's ability. He'd come along way and had worked hard to improve his skill level as a dancer. When they first started training him in case Randy challenged him to another dance fight he was stepping on his wife's toes and falling over his own feat. He'd been practicing and it paid off. He'd mastered the moves from the hula school, the Goth kids' pain dancing, Alex taught him some basic break dance moves and he even managed a basic ballet routine. He wasn't as graceful at ballet as she was, but it was more than enough to leave Randy exhausted as his attempts to best Barbrady failed.

"What the fuck Barbrady?" It was the last thing Randy was expecting. He didn't understand how a bumbling idiot like Barbrady could best him at dancing.

"What?" Barbrady wasn't surprised by the dumbfounded expression on Randy's bloodied face. "I knew you were going to challenge me, so I learned."

Randy tried multiple 70s and 80s dance routines and even threw in the step aerobics moves in an attempt to beat him.

While he was preoccupied Toolshed set up a CD player with a playlist of 80s hits and encouraged Barbrady to finish him. Together Chief Barbrady and Toolshed beat Randy at his own game with his own dance moves. This time Barbrady managed to keep up with Toolshed and not once did he stumble or fall over. Randy was finished. There was no way he could top that.

"What the fuck?" His rage flared. He glowered at her. This was all her fault and she would be the one to pay for it. "Get over here Mary!" He demanded angrily. "We're not done yet!"

XXXX

Her face paled when Randy glowered at her. He still lusted after her. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Jesus Christ!" Toolshed exclaimed with horror.

"Come on Mary!" Randy insisted with bitter resentment. Instead of complying she hid behind her husband too afraid to make any sudden movements.

"RANDY MARSH!" Sharon's voice thundered through the room. The police department backed away from her as she stormed up to her ex husband red-faced and seething with blind rage.

"S-Sharon?" They weren't expecting her and clearly neither was Randy. His face paled at the sight of her raging at him.

She looked around to see the bank vault, the empty bottles of member berries wine that were strewn across the floor along with McDaniels' pale purple laced bra and pieces of material from her torn clothes. The colour drained from Sharon's face. "What did you do?" Her nostrils flared with rage as she demanded an answer.

"N-nothing." Randy mumbled sheepishly. He shrank away from his ex wife.

She exchanged awkward glances with Sharon who was still looking for answers. Her face flushed red with embarrassment as she threw herself in Barbrady's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't care that everyone could see she was a wreck. She just wanted Randy to stop.

"Mary?" Sharon asked with confusion. When she redirected her attention to her ex husband he shrank away from her like a cowardly dog with its tail between its legs. "Randy? Does this have something to do with the Mayor?"

She couldn't control the sobbing, tears streamed down her face and her whole body shook she could barely stand. Barbrady struggled to hold her up as she was sinking to the ground.

"Dad tried to have sex with her mom." Stan explained to Sharon's horror.

"RANDY MARSH!" Sharon punched her ex husband in the face with a powerful right hook. She hit him three times for good measure.

"I oughta break your fucking legs Marsh!" PC Principal roared as he arrived on the scene. "What did I tell you about getting consent? That's not fucking PC brah!"

"I didn't do anything." Randy stammered as he tried to talk his way out of a beating. "She wanted it."

"Did she say that or are you victim blaming brah?!" PC Principal was ready to snap Randy's neck and he wasn't the only one. Sharon wanted to hurt him too.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Randy?!" Sharon screamed at him. "This is by far the worst thing you've ever done!"

XXXX

While his parents were fighting and PC Principal was on a war path Stan took the opportunity to cut the keytar from its strap while Randy had it slung over his back. He also pick pocketed his father and dropped the gum packs down the drain. He couldn't let him hurt anyone else with these weapons. As soon as they were destroyed the police department could take him out.

He noticed his father reaching for his keytar as soon as he started to lose the three way argument between his mother and his school principal. He tried not to laugh at his father's panic when the strap slid off his shoulder and landed on the floor. "Where the fuck's my keytar?!"

"STOP!" He shouted at them. His voice reverberated around the room stopping everyone in their tracks. "Stop this madness!" He raised the keytar over his head ready to break it.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Randy panicked. His eyes widened in fear and his face turned white. He tried futilely to reason with him. "S-Stan? Please, p-put that down! Don't hurt it!"

All the rage directed at his father exploded. He'd kept it bottled in for too long. He smashed the keytar into the concrete over and over again until it was damaged beyond repair.

Randy sank to his knees. "Noooooo!" He cried as his ambitions slipped through his fingers. "Why? Stannie why?"

"Because you can't do that dad!" He shouted at his father. "You can't treat your friends like crap and expect respect. You can't hurt people when you don't get your own way. You can't force someone to be with you and if you get rejected you just have to go through the pain and move on eventually it doesn't hurt so much. You've ruined everything dad and now because of what you've done you have no friends left!"

Instead of listening to him like he should've his father's rage reached critical mass. It was painfully obvious that he couldn't handle rejection. He went for Mayor McDaniels again and grabbed her by the arm pulling her away from Barbrady.

"DAD!" He and Shelly screamed simultaneously. "What the fuck?!"

"You've destroyed the future I was building for you!" He maintained a tight grip on McDaniels who struggled against him. Her eyes widened in fear as she started panicking.

"What future?" He was disgusted by his father. He wished he had no affiliation with him whatsoever. He didn't understand why he wouldn't let this go and move on with his life like a normal person.

"We could've had the money and power to bring South Park into the future!" Randy snapped at him clearly irritated because he foiled his plan to take over South Park.

"Let go of me pervert!" McDaniels screamed at Randy as he tightened his grip on her.

"Stop resisting Mary!" He growled at her through gritted teeth.

"You can't force her dad!" He screamed at his father. "Stop this madness!"

Barbrady and the police department drew their weapons on Randy and ordered him to release her and turn himself over. Instead of complying despite the threats to shoot him Randy angled McDaniels in front of him using her as a human shield. "Sure you want to do that?" A terrible smirk broadened across his face. "She's pregnant with your idiot child!"

"Son of a bitch!" Her face paled. It was obvious that Barbrady still didn't know about her pregnancy.

"M-Mary? You're pregnant?" Barbrady asked with surprise.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

She hadn't had the chance to tell him yet. She was going to wait until he was done with the private investigator and tell him at the cabin when they had the chance to be alone.

"I-I only just found out!" She mumbled meekly to the floor. She wished she'd never left the cabin in the first place. She wished she'd listened to Lena who was trying to tell her that wasn't her daddy.

"Stand down!" Barbrady snapped at the police department who still had their weapons angled at Randy. Randy smirked when they begrudgingly holstered their weapons.

As soon as Randy dropped his guard she wriggled free of his grip and hit him in the face with a powerful right hook that knocked him to the ground.

"Can I tase him now?!" Alex asked as soon as his mother was safe.

"I'm not stopping you." Barbrady cradled her in his arms as she started sobbing again. The little vigilantes roared with hysterical laughter as Randy screamed and writhed in pain.

"Can I have a turn?" Stan asked between fits of laughter.

"Sure kid." Officer McDaniels handed him the taser gun and showed him how to use it. As far as he was concerned his father deserved it.

"S-Stannie?! Why?" Randy cried to everyone's amusement.

"Give me that!" She snatched the taser gun from Stan Marsh and after some instruction she hit Randy in the balls. As the pain subsided Randy lay weakened and crumpled on the floor. She along with her husband restrained Randy with rope.

"Mr. Mayor!" Johnson announced with a satisfied smirk on his face. "You are hear by recalled by the citizens of South Park!"

"I thought I was a great mayor." Randy sulked in defeat. He scowled at her. "I'll get you for this bitch!"

She tried to maintain composure. She'd be lying if she said his threats didn't faze her. "Get him out of here!"

XXXX

As they were leaving she noticed her SUV parked outside Carl's Warehouse. When he noticed Pete hiding from his Aunt he opted to do the same since he was the one who puked all over the back seat.

"What the hell?" She snapped with confusion. He shrank away from her when he noticed the angry look on her face. "What the fuck is this shit?"

"Oh fuck!" Pete's face paled in fear. "I'm dead!"

"What the hell is this shit in the back seat?" She glowered at them when she noticed they were hiding from her. "Pete Louis McDaniels! Did you take my car?!"

"Oh! Fuck!" He tried futilely to hide from her.

"It looks like puke Mary." Barbrady noted while holding his nose.

"Who threw up in my car?!" McDaniels shrieked.

He decided it was better to come forward and admit that he was the one who threw up in the back seat. He wasn't entirely to blame. It was partly Kyle's fault since he wouldn't shut up when he figured out his father was lusting over her. "S-sorry Mayor." Toolshed mumbled to the floor as he nervously scuffed his foot in the snow. "It was Human Kite's fault. He wouldn't shut up about my dad, and this and I puked."

"You three boys can clean this shit up and Pete; you're grounded for the next three weeks!" She snarled.

"Aunt Mary!" Pete tried to explain. "I couldn't sit at the cabin and do nothing. The Coon and Friends needed a ride. I was just trying to help save you!"

McDaniels sighed with exasperation. She obviously couldn't be bothered fighting with Pete. "Fine." She grumbled with annoyance. "You're not grounded, but you and your friends are still going to clean this shit up!"

"Thanks a lot posers!" Pete snapped at him and The Human Kite.

XXXX

She opted to go back to the cabin for a while because she wasn't ready to face her mayoral responsibilities right after she'd just been attacked. She was impatient on the drive back to the cabin because she just wanted to clean herself up. She felt dirty and disgusting and even though she knew she wouldn't feel clean afterwards she still wanted a hot bath. She wanted to scrub her face after Randy had slobbered all over her. It was worse than a drooling dog. She felt used and violated. She didn't think she'd ever feel clean again after what happened.

She started sobbing as her husband drew hot bubble bath for her. She had to remember to thank Pete one day. If he hadn't stolen her SUV and driven the little vigilantes to Carl's Warehouse Randy would've raped her.

"I shouldn't have left the cabin." She sobbed as Barbrady helped her out of her torn clothes and into the bath. "I should've listened to Lena. She knew that wasn't you."

"It's not your fault Mary." He gently held her face in his hands. "We'll get through this. I'll help you."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby." She said between muffled sobs. She leaned into his shoulder for comfort. "I was going to tell you when you came back after dealing with the private detective."

"I-I'm sorry Mary, I should've stayed with you." Barbrady had a guilty expression on his face. "I'm just glad you're safe and the baby."

The bath didn't help her feel any better. She felt used and disgraced. She cried herself to sleep in her husband's arms. Randy was deranged. Even though he was committed to a psychiatric institution she dreaded the day he would escape. She knew he still blamed her for everything that had gone wrong and she knew he'd be after her. If Randy ever escaped from the asylum there was no way she could ever be prepared for it.

XXXX

They held an elaborate ceremony the day she was re-sworn into office. Mary Kay McDaniels was once again the Mayor of South Park. The crowd cheered as the rightful mayor took office. Everyone who aided in her rescue and took part in the dance off that brought Randy to his knees was rewarded. The first thing she did as Mayor was reinstate Barbrady as Police Chief and her son Alex McDaniels as the community officer for the South Park Police Department.

She shared a kiss with her husband on stage in front of the crowd. Her baby bump was more prominent and she was allowed to be open about her relationship and her pregnancy. She no longer had to fear termination from office over a scandal. She could be happy with the man she truly loved. It was one of her proudest moments and it was a moment no one could take away from her.

XXXX

"That's much better." He smiled as he watched the ceremony and waited to receive his award. He was glad he destroyed that horrible keytar and his father was now locked away where he couldn't hurt anyone after his murderous rampage across town. He taught Police Chief Barbrady how to dance so he could stand up for himself. He beamed as Mayor McDaniels handed medals out to all members of The Coon and Friends.

He was surprised to see it, but Cartman was recognised for doing something that was actually heroic. It didn't matter. The important thing was that order had been restored to the small mountainous community of South Park Colorado. Things were finally as they should be.

XXXX

He was confined in a straight jacket and sat in a padded cell brooding with resentment. He glowered at the television as they reinstated Mary McDaniels as the Mayor of South Park and George Barbrady as Police Chief.

He grimaced with disgust as he watched them kissing on screen "Fucking bitch!" He made a vow. He would have her no matter what it took and Barbrady wouldn't be around to interfere with his plans.

"I'll get you, you fucking whore!" He glared at the television screen as McDaniels handed out awards to people who aided in his capture.

"Do you want a shot in the ass?!" The morning nurse snapped at him.

"N-no." He mumbled meekly without looking at her.

"Then shut the fuck up!"

He continued brooding silently. Vowing to have Mary McDaniels. One of these days he would get out of this place. When he did Mary McDaniels wouldn't know what hit her.

XXXX

"Dude!" Pete grumbled with resentment. "Why did you have to puke everywhere?"

"It's not my fault." He glowered at Kyle who was struggling not to throw up and add to the pile of stale puke. Pete's Aunt Mary had ordered them to clean out her car after Kyle caused him to throw up all over the back seat. "Kyle wouldn't shut up."

"I want that clean boys!" Mayor McDaniels shouted at them from the front porch. "I better not smell stale puke when you say you're done!"

"Aw!" They groaned simultaneously.

"Thanks a lot Kyle!" He snapped at his best friend who flipped him off before continuing to help with the clean up.

XXXX

He sat in his home office at his computer. A malevolent grin broadened across his face as Boston played in the back ground and he sipped from a glass of member berries wine. He had Randy's social media accounts open on the screen and laughed maniacally as he photo shopped a dick in his former friend's mouth.

"Ain't karma a bitch?" He hadn't been out in public since Randy exposed him as the infamous school message board troll Skankhunt42 to the council and blackmailed Mayor McDaniels. His grin became wider as Randy begged him to stop online. "You'll wish you never messed with me!"


End file.
